All is Fair in Love and Charades
by Just.A.Bit.Awkward
Summary: Everybody has secrets. Even the popular clique does. But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate? Especially when you have to put up walls and play charades.
1. Chapter 1: Piper

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: If you happened to stumble across this story, I hope you enjoy it. With all the new stories, I'm posting this one, right? I'm crazy. Two stories that involve the word Heart in the title are bound to get deleted since I've run out of ideas for them. I swear that was not worth the week of thinking of ideas. Oh, sorry for the long A/N!

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 1: Piper

A regular day in high school. Boring. I could barely stay awake. Good thing lunch is next. Just got to spend five more minutes in class.

Piper doodled on her notebook. She knew she should have been paying attention, but they were reviewing over homework. Besides, if she didn't get it, she could always ask Annabeth or Leo. Piper sat there in the wooden desk, bored out of her mind. She glanced at the clock in the front of the room. Only a couple seconds left. . .

When the bell rang, the teacher was still discussing the homework. Piper pretended she had been paying attention the whole time. Having a dad who was an actor really paid off.

The teacher finally dismissed them and Piper raced out of the class.

"Piper!" a voice called from behind. Piper looked at the mob of people and saw the hand that was sticking out. Piper quickly pulled it and out came Jade Brooks, a childhood friend of Piper's.

Jade had red hair that stopped at her shoulders with blue streaked bangs and if that wasn't unusual enough, she had pale blue eyes. She always had part of her in a side-ponytail. Jade wore a black T-Shirt that said "For a minute, you literally bored me to death" and blue pre-ripped jeans. "Hey Jade," Piper cheerfully greeted. "Where's Christine?"

Christine was Jade's step-sister. Unlike Cinderella, they got along quite well.

"She's still in pre-calculus," Jade explained. "Packing up her stuff takes a while for such a neat freak."

"Well…" Piper began. Jade was a neat freak too, but she didn't really show it in the way she acted or the way she treated her notebooks.

"Shut it, McLean. I know I'm a neat freak too but unlike Christine, I don't take fifteen minutes to perfect every single knot in my hair."

Piper laughed. "If I have a sleepover, I guess I know to set my alarm clock. Hey, do you think we should get going to lunch now?"

Jade glanced at her wristwatch. "Nah, I'll wait for Christine. I brought a sack lunch."

"'Kay, I'll save you two some seats," Piper walked towards the cafeteria.

On the way, Piper saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Piper called. Annabeth turned. Annabeth had princess-like curls in her hair but stormy gray eyes to ruin the picture.

Annabeth was a year older than Christine, Jade and I. Annabeth also had a friend named Thalia Grace who had a brother who was super popular. We all attended Goode High School which was an okay high school but I didn't particularly pay attention. I usually had Annabeth teach me if I missed anything important.

"Hi Piper," Annabeth greeted. She joined me as we walked to the cafeteria. Thalia had the same lunch period but she was on the other side of the school.

"Annabeth," I said. "Did you have any friends before you met me?"

I looked over to her but her curls covered her face. "Yeah," she said quietly. "He even goes to this school."

"Who's this 'he' guy?" I pressed further. "What's he like?"

"Oh, it's no one important," she replied.

Piper could sense it was a touchy subject so she left the subject alone. For now.

I heard the running of sneakers and soon turned around. I saw Christine and Jade running towards us.

Christine looked a lot like her sister but had a different sense of style. She, alike her sister, had red hair but no streaked bangs and she had lime green eyes. Her hair was elbow length and today she had a T-shirt that read "Talk Nerdy to me!" and faded jeans.

"Give me back my notebook!" Christine wailed at her sister.

"No way!" Jade screamed back.

Piper sighed and snatched the notebook back from Jade. She walked towards Christine and gave her the notebook.

"Honestly, what would you do if I got sick one day?" Piper asked.

The step-sisters shrugged. "So what are we talking about?" Jade asked.

"Oh…nothing much," Annabeth said. Jade gave Christine a knowing look and had a silent conversation. Piper was good at reading faces so she thought they had said.

_What do you think happened? _Jade mouthed.

_Don't push it, Sis! Piper's staring at us! _Christine mouthed back.

_Oops!_ Jade stopped mouthing and they stopped their conversation.

When we finally got to the cafeteria, Thalia had already saved us a table.

Just then, the popular clique walked in. The popular clique was formed by Jason Grace, otherwise known as Thalia's brother, Percy Jackson, Drew, the Stoll brothers, Luke Castellan, Clarisse La Rue and a girl named Reyna.

They all walked to their table where everyone craved to be able to sit at. You know besides my friends and I. We were fine being the way we were. In fact, Jade had the streak in her hair to show how unique she was.

Annabeth and I got our lunches and sat down at the table in the corner.

Katie Gardner, a girl who was also a mismatch joined us at our table. Leo Valdez joined our table too.

"Hey everybody," I sat down next to Jade. "How were classes today?"

We all had lunch in for eighth period

"Good," all of them said in unison. We ate silently for lunch 'til the popular clique came by.

Clarisse was snickering as she held out her foot in front of Jason. Jason stumbled and spilt his lunch all over Jade.

Jade was covered in spaghetti, her T-shirt and jeans ruined. Jade turned and faced Jason, while the rest of the clique cowered.

I stood and put my hand on Jade's shoulder. She turned and I saw something even more horrifying than Medusa. Jade was making a fuss over the mess.

"Look, Grace," Jade murderously said. "I don't care how popular you are or that you're my friend's brother. You have made an enemy and this enemy is great at _revenge_."

Thalia quickly got up and we shared a knowing look. We dragged Jade out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

"Geez," I said to Thalia after I had grabbed a spare set of clothes from Jade's locker. "Your brother's dead meat. I haven't heard her say that since kindergarten. And even then, she had gotten suspended because she made the poor kid eat sand. All because he broke her blue crayon."

Thalia grimaced. I could tell that she was hoping that I wasn't telling the truth.

After Jade had gotten her spare set of clothes and the spaghetti out of her hair, she looked better.

"Hey, we better get going," Piper said. "By any chance, Thalia, do you have handcuffs? I think we'll need them."

We glanced at Jade who was beginning her preparation to punch people. Thalia shook her head.

"Um…I think I'll go ahead," I whispered at Thalia. "To warn your brother."

Thalia nodded as she tried to calm down the outraged Jade.

I headed towards the cafeteria. The popular clique was at the middle table, like any other day.

I headed towards the middle table, where _they_ sat.

I tapped Jason's shoulder. He turned reluctantly and stared at me with disgust. "What do you want, you popular wannabe?"

I was subtly offended but I remembered my purpose. "My friend, Jade, the girl who you spilled spaghetti over…she's going to kill you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't think she could beat _me_ up."

I was boiling with rage at that point. "Look, _Jason_, whatever you want to be called, first off, she will kill you! I don't care that you're my friend's brother-"

"You've already said that, popular wannabe."

I was about to beat him up myself. I gritted my teeth. "Don't you realize it? When you're popular, how are you any different than us, 'wannabes'? You're just as isolated as us! You spend your whole life thinking that you're going to be popular but haven't you realized it? You won't be!"

The popular people stared at me after my speech. In fact, everyone was. But I didn't really care. I stormed off towards the bathroom and soon heard the clashing noise of sneakers on the floor. I turned to see Christine, Annabeth, Katie, and a face I hadn't expected.

_Jason_.

* * *

><p>AN: Ooh, I love a great ending to a chapter. :3 In case if you hadn't realized it, I have two OCs and I'm a Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth) fan. So the next chapter, if you wanted to know will be in Annabeth's point of view. Then Thalia, then I'll decide from there.


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: You guys spammed my e-mail. I didn't expect all these people telling me all these compliments. Awesome! Now I will mention all the people who reviewed my story!

- Don't worry! You won't die now! ( :: ) virtual cookie for you!

LemonHead54- Don't you dare worry! Every couple you mentioned will be included! Thanks for the review! ( :: ) ( :: ) 2 virtual cookie for you (kind of forgot the other couples so thanks for reminding me)

Bookluver07- Thanks for the good review! ( :: ) virtual cookie for you!

GroverTheBeast- Good inspiration comes from you guys. Whether this story is good or not, which you guys think it is, it fills me with pleasure when I see reviews like yours. ( :: ) ( :: ) 2 virtual cookies for you!

Sujaku28- First off, thanks for the review but no idea what steamy means. But yes, after this I might write more Jasper stories but there might be a chance that there will be more projects going under way like the other story I have. Again thanks for the review! ( :: ) virtual cookie for you!

The Owl in the Cupboard- OMG! My story, that I thought would only get like three views is going in someone's favorites! You may think that might be little but it means the world to me! ( :: ) virtual cookie for you!

Thank you everyone who review, favorite, or alerted this story. Double your virtual cookies! I have more! (I hope….)

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 2: Annabeth

After Piper, Jade, and Thalia left we continued our quiet lunch. The silence started bugging me after a while but it gave me time to think about the last day I spent with Percy Jackson, my old childhood friend back in second grade.

_I had been pushed onto the ground and dirt covered my clothes. The new jacket my dad had bought for me had been ruined. Percy looked at me and then switched his view to the popular people. He turned towards the popular people but I grabbed the long, swaying arm by the cuff of his sleeve._

"_Percy?" I said. "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving," he simply put it. He ran towards them as they laughed at my misery. He took one last glance at me before he ran to catch up with the popular kids._

_I sat there on the mud, my eyes about to pour more water than Niagara Falls._

"_Aw, don't cry," a girl said from behind me. I gazed at the girl behind me in the colorful sun dress. Her short, choppy layered hair had been put into ponytails. Behind her was a girl with short, boy-like hair wearing a yellow T-shirt and cargo shorts. Their faces were full of sympathy-real sympathy- as they helped me up. "Hi, I'm Christine." She pointed at the girl with the weird sense of style. "This is my step-sister, Jade. We're the new first graders! But, why did your friend dump you?"_

_I dusted off the dirt on the newly stained jacket. Splotches of mud and grass stains were all over._

"_That looks like a nice coat," Jade said, suddenly interested in the conversation. "You know, before it got ruined."_

_I smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth," I held out my hand._

_Jade took it but I was soon jolted by a thousand bolts of electricity. My mouth tasted like metal after it exploded._

"_Jade!" Christine yelled at her sister. "That's how we lost friends at our other school!"_

_Christine chased after her Jade as she laughed like a maniac. Even though they fought, they looked plenty happy._

_I chuckled softly. These were true friends._

"Annabeth!" Katie yelled shaking my shoulders. "Wipe that silly grin off your face and join our conversation! He keeps talking about metal and hammers!"

"Well, you're no help either," Leo yelled back. He stared at me. "Do you want to talk about flowers for the rest of lunch?"

I laughed softly at their bickering. "Okay, stop the fighting," I commanded between breaths of laughter. They stopped the bickering and turned to face me.

"Why don't you talk about something that we have in common? Like what are you favorite hobbies?"

"Building," Leo fidgeted his fingers.

"Gardening," Katie immediately after him.

"Why don't we talk about-"

"Hey, everybody?" Christine said as we turned our attention over to her. "Piper and Jason are fighting." She pointed towards the commotion that we hadn't noticed.

"-but haven't you realized it? You won't be!" Piper screamed at Jason then stormed off.

Christine, Annabeth, and Katie all stared at shock. That wasn't like Piper at all.

"We got to go calm her down," Annabeth decided. "Leo, you stay here just in case our little _friend_ comes over." She cracked her knuckles making Annabeth look truly sinister.

We rushed out of the cafeteria with Christine screaming, "I haven't even eaten my sandwich yet." Katie clamped her hand on Christine's mouth 'til the muffled screams stopped which happened quickly.

Besides the clacking of our sneakers, we started hearing someone else's sneakers. I turned expecting Leo but we saw a face none of us expected.

_Jason_.

"Jason?" Piper seemed bewildered why he was here but nodded at the presence of us.

Thalia and Jade came out of the bathroom laughing like crazy with spaghetti in both of their hair but soon realized the tense atmosphere.

"What are you doing here?" we all screamed in unison.

* * *

><p>AN: Can you wait for the next chapter? It might be shorter or if I have enough time, longer than most chapters I write. Depends. Next chapter Thalia. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3: Thalia

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: LittleHulaStatue- I'm sorry it was so short. My mind was out of idea's for Annabeth. And I love making cliffhangers! They're so easy to make! But for you I'm giving you two cookies since, it was so short. ( :: ) ( :: )

- Fear not! For as long as I can (since I've been getting a lot of homework and I need to study for various things) I will continue daily updates! Three cookies for you because you've review twice and the regular cookie! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )

O.o LiviLou o.O- Long live Jasper! Cookie for you! ( :: )

A little shout-out to one of the people who favorited my story! winonabcd, I read your story the Demigod Trap and I loved it. To see that you favorited my story has made my day. It might even make my week!

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 3: Thalia

After Piper left to warn my brother, Jade was fixing her hair.

"Jade, do you ever think that everyone grows up fast?" Thalia asked. " Like, they move and shift every year after year?"

"Yeah," Jade replied after she stopped combing her hair with her fingers. "Like Percy Jackson. He left Annabeth on the playground the day I met her. I still remember it like it was eight years ago."

Thalia counted the years since Jade was a freshman and Jade had met Annabeth in first grade.

"Jade," Thalia glanced over to Jade. "It was eight years ago!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "That's just really good estimating!"

Thalia chuckled. She gazed at the clumps of spaghetti that were near the sink.

"You know, your brother's still going to get the beating of his life," Jade looked at Thalia. "But if you want, I'll only beat him to a pulp and let him have to time to 'escape'. That'll teach him good."

"Hey, Jade?" I tapped her shoulder. She turned to face me. "What will we do with the spaghetti?"

We both turned our attention towards the spaghetti and smiled deviously.

Grabbing two fistful of spaghetti, we launched it at each other. Spaghetti was all over our shirts and hair but the sauce had dried so no new marks were left. I scattered the spaghetti that had landed all over my clothes onto the ground and saw that Jade had done the same. Before we could start on our hair, we heard screeches of sneakers in front of the bathroom area. I waved Jade towards the door and we saw Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Christine, and Katie.

We all looked at each other and I guess we all knew what to say.

"What are you doing here?" we said in harmony with each other. "That's what I should be asking you! Ugh!"

We glared at each other, waiting to see who would crack first. Finally Annabeth broke the silence.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth demanded. "Christine, Katie, and I were going to calm down Piper."

I heard the gritting of teeth. "Jason had to go and spill his stupid spaghetti all over me," Jade declared. "so Thalia and I tried to get the gunk out of my hair, but we ended up having a spaghetti fight."

Jason put his hands up in defense. "In my defense, I apologized," he said. "I know I di-"

"No!" Jade yelled back. "You didn't apologize and I have, um…"

"Sis, there's seven of us," Christine stated simply. "But you and Jason aren't witnesses, so?"

"I have five witnesses!" Jade declared louder this time.

"Um…so can anyone explain why _Jason_ is here in the first place?" Katie asked. We all turned our attention to Jason.

"Oh, I um…I came to ask Thalia if I could borrow her eraser?" Jason sounded hesitant with his answer.

Thalia shook her head at her brother. "Who brings an _eraser_ to lunch!"

"Okay, fine. I was going to tell Piper that not all popular people are isolated. It's more like we're set apart from people."

Piper groaned. "That is what isolated means, you dimwit!"

"What is going on here?" a controlling voice asked. We all turned to face the principal of our school, Mr. Lacroble.

We all gawked at each other and we discorded as we all explained what we were doing here.

"Office," Mr. Lacroble said. "Now!"

The office was quite small since the room was made for the principal, some cabinets, a desk, a little personalization, and one or two students. Try cramming seven kids in there with a messy principal and you'll see how many minutes of lunch it takes.

Christine started first. "Mr. Lacroble, all I wanted to do was eat my lunch," Christine began. "But," she pointed at Jason. "He made everything hectic! He spilled spaghetti on my sister, made Piper lose her temper, and if he denies anything, we have six witnesses if you include me. And you know, I don't lie."

We all nodded every now and then except Jason, who looked like an owl with his eyes blown up to like 1000%.

"I didn't do any of that!" Jason protested. "In my defense, Jade was the one who spilled her spaghetti on me."

"Why do I have spaghetti in my hair then?" she asked.

"Because you slipped and it fell on your head!"

"I brought a sack lunch to school! My mom packed it for me. She even wrote my name on it!"

Jade was still carrying her sack lunch. How had I not noticed? In fancy cursive was the name Jade.

"I think I know who is guilty," Mr. Lacroble. "Every one of you, detention! Piper McLean and Jason Grace, for your detention, since Jason is going to fail miserably in Social Studies and you're grades excel there, you must tutor him every Wednesday. Annabeth Chase, you have to tutor Percy Jackson, who is failing in math and science every Monday, which is today and Thursday.

Annabeth looked like a victim of Medusa. Thalia reached for her arm. It was freezing like any other stone but she was still breathing.

"Can't I switch?" Annabeth pleaded. "I'll tutor Jason. Piper can tutor Percy! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Chase but you and Percy are a grade higher than Jason and Piper so you must tutor him. As for the rest of you, two days of detention for two weeks.

We all groaned at the consequences we had gotten. I don't think anyone would enjoy their consequences.

Christine glowered at her wristwatch and looked at the time. "We're late for ninth period!"

"I'll write your teachers' e-mails, don't worry," Mr. Lacroble said. "Now hurry up and go to your next classes."

Everyone hurried out the door and to our next classrooms. Annabeth and I had the same period which was very close to the principal's office. We both had lockers close to the bathrooms which weren't too far from the classroom.

When Annabeth and I got in, they were just greeting each other. So technically, we weren't late since really the teacher didn't start class 'til 1:50. The teachers, Miss McPoglitz nodded us off and check our attendance. The last two seats were in the back but this way, we still got to sit near each other. But, one of the seats was next to Percy and since I beat Annabeth to it, I didn't have to sit next to Percy.

Miss McPoglitz started the lesson but it was so boring. I thought I saw Annabeth hand Percy a note or two but there was nothing to interesting since they passed it back so quickly.

I was on the verge of sleep but I snapped under my nose. I flinched from the shock and quickly focused on the lesson.

By the time class was over, Annabeth was already up and moving but I lazily cleaned up my items.

I exited class to see a pale boy with shaggy, bed head hair. He was wearing an black T-shirt with a skull design and black jeans.

The teacher behind him finally spoke after a long silence.

"Thalia," the teacher said. "This is Nico di Angelo. I want you to be his guide for the week or until he can find his classes."

I quickly faked a smile and the teacher walked away. I fixed a death glare on him and he stared at me blankly.

"Whatever," I shrugged it off. "Come on, I'll show you to your next class. What is it?"

He looked at the paper without a care. "Science with Eder."

"I have that class next too," I said. "Come on, I'll show it to you."

On the way, we discussed. He had an older sister in her senior year but she had applied to a different high school. He basically had most of the same classes as me but we were in different homerooms. I don't think it mattered. His class was next to mine.

We got to the next class with Mrs. Eder. I ignored some of the annoying boys in my class while Nico checked with Mrs. Eder.

Nico took the desk next to mine and I realized, if he wasn't prepared I would get in trouble. And of course, he wasn't.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it for Thalia's chapter. Do whatever you want now!

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: I kind of lost where my reviews went so I guess I can't list them this time. Sorry. Everyone can have two virtual cookies. ( :: ) ( :: )

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 4: Jason

After getting embarrassed especially in front of my sister, I could've died. When Mr. Lacroble made me get tutored by _Piper_ that was an insult to humanity.

Since my class was halfway through the school, I decided to cut through the courtyard. Piper stopped me before I could.

"What are you doing?" she crossed her arms. "You know it's against school rules to cut through the courtyard, _right_?"

I scoffed. "Why would I get in trouble? The staff's probably doing their mopping."

"Whatever, I'll see you in class," Piper turned to get the stuff from her locker.

"Wait, class? You're in my class."

Piper put her hands on her hip and turned back around. "First of, it's not your class. Second, how did you not know? In the beginning of the year, we actually _got_ up and introduced ourselves." Piper said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Fine, I'll see you in class."

Piper grabbed her stuff from the open locker and walked towards class. Of course, I grabbed my stuff before I left for the courtyard.

And of course, halfway through I landed for another round of trouble. The staff decided that today that they just had to mow when they mowed this morning.

"Hey kid!" the custodian yelled as I tried to escape his view. "What are you doing out here? You should be in class or at least have a pass for going home."

"Oh," Jason bit his lip. Piper had been right.

"Oh, don't mind him," a voice came from behind the custodian. A girl whose face was covered by a hat and was wearing the custodians uniform said. "I'm sure he just needed to get something. Maybe he left something here from lunch."

"Okay, but get a pass next time kid," the custodian continued his lawn mowing.

I glanced over to the custodian. "Thanks so mu-"

"Shut your mouth!" a familiar voice yelled. The girl took off the hat revealing short, choppy brown locks.

"Piper?" Jason gawked. "I thought you went to class."

"I did but the teacher sent me out to find you. By the way, you're in huge trouble. I'm the only one who had a pass."

"Then what's with the outfit?" Jason pointed at the ugly blue jumpsuit that was two times bigger than her size.

"Oh," she fidgeted with her fingers. "I lost the pass."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Come on, we got to go to class," he declared.

Piper took off the oversized clothes and out them in her arms. "I better go return these to the custodian's spare room."

She took off without him.

Jason spared a grin. Maybe…just maybe. I think we could be good friends.

Jason headed towards class ready to get scolded by the teacher.

By the time they had gotten their two-thirds of the class had already gone by.

"Ah," the teacher said. "Nice of you to join us, Mr. Grace. Please take the empty seat next to Piper."

I could see some girls giving Piper the death glare. Piper just took out the items that Miss Eyden put on the list.

"Hey," I slipped into the empty chair. "What did I miss?"

Piper shot me a death glare. Her eye color was a warm brown but it seemed to change color as her emotions changed. They had turned black and empty.

"You are in no position to miss this class," Piper chided. "I don't need to stress enough about the other homework I have or my dad finding out that I got in trouble any more than I want to tutor you."

Her eyes changed into a natural, serene sky blue.

"Now let's focus on the lesson, Jason," Piper pointed at the board.

I was bored after five minutes. I was feeling very drowsy but Piper quickly noticed and snapped her fingers under my nose. I was alert and active.

"What did I miss?" I whispered only loud enough for Piper to hear.

"Just about the rest of class since you missed most of it," Piper packed up her stuff. "Better check in with Miss Eyden. She'll catch you up to where I'll start to tutor you."

Jason stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards Miss Eyden. He just wished that she wasn't in a bad mood.

"Jason Grace, where were you during my lesson? You are already failing you hear me?" she began. Jason silently prayed that he didn't need to hear her voice any longer. "The next time you're late to my class, you will be sent to the principal's office."

"What about Piper?" Jason asked. "Wasn't she late?"

"Of course! She was late but the principal sent me a e-mail why Piper and you were late. But missing that much of a lesson is unhealthy for a learning environment."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't be late again."

"Good, now let me give you the real lecture about the Social Studies you missed, classes where you chose not to attend, and the extra credit you will probably need," Miss Eyden's eye shined with delight.

Jason groaned. He'd be here for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I finished just in time for an update. I try my hardest to update at the six 'o' clock area. But then again it's only 6:30. I've got like a stack of homework left to do. . At least it's not due til Monday. I'll do more work on Friday and Saturday. *sigh*

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Reviews people! Come and get your cookies!

hunger Jackson. Percy Jackson- It does stink. I wanted to do a little today but I got sick. By the way, sorry for having to space your name. It won't let me save your real name. :( Cookies for you! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )

KayCee- Don't worry. Most of the crew will eventually be good. Eventually. ( :: ) cookie?

kar424- I just realized after reading this. My story is like ambrosia. You guys keep coming back and eating it. Just remember, don't bite off more then you should. ( :: )

ScarletAndGold13- You're going to love this chapter than. hunger games. Percy Jackson, sorry ! ( :: )

filipino boy 4000- Well, since I update like everyday on this story, you don't have too! I need to get a life. ( :: )

kittyhawk09- No waiting for you. Just read on from here. ( :: )

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 5: Percy

In math class, I was growing bored. The two empty seats on my right side should've at least had people trying to squeeze and impress me.

Percy yawned as the door creaked open. Miss McPoglitz hadn't even begun the lesson yet. Two girls slipped in. The two seemed to be fighting over where they would sit.

I smiled half-heartedly. They must be fighting over who sits next to me. I'm _that_ popular.

The girl with black hair and intense blue eyes took the seat farther away. A bit peculiar but it was okay. The girl with princess-like blond hair took the seat next to me. Miss McPoglitz began the lesson.

I quickly gazed at her face. She was rather appealing for a non-popular. If her storm-like grey eyes were a different color, we could've been friends. _Friends._

The word rang in my head and stuck there 'til I averted my view from her. _Friends_. Grey eyes. A shard of memory started to form in my mind but as quickly as it came, it soon left my mind.

Percy regarded the girl one last time. The girl had been looking at him, but unlike most girls, her stormy eyes were full of dishearten and hatred. As soon as she noticed his stare, her face flushed as she looked away. It hadn't gone down yet but she was silently making something with her fingers. She crumpled the paper and put it on Percy's desk.

I was alarmed by the sight I had just saw. If she blushed, why would she put some much despair in her eyes? I poked at the paper with my pencil and smoothed the paper as decent as I could.

_Hi, I'm Annabeth. Sorry for the long note but I thought saying, "I got in trouble so I have to tutor you for as long as you need" sounded a bit shallow. I'm going to tutor you in science and math on Mondays and Thursdays._

_ ~Annabeth_

I read over the note a couple times, deciding what I wanted to write. Nothing. I crumpled the smoothened paper and listened to Miss McPoglitz's tedious lecture about algebra.

In about an hour, the bell rang and Annabeth got ready to leave class in a flash.

"Annabeth?" I questioned myself. "Why does that seem so familiar?"

"What?" Annabeth turned. Her curls bounced on her shoulders, making her look so cute…..

I slapped my forehead. "What am I thinking?" I murmured to myself. "The C-word is only used for….cute people."

"Nothing," I said. "Just that I have swimming practice so you can swing by my apartment for the study. I get out at 4:30 and get home by 4:45."

"Okay, I'll swing by to your home," Annabeth said. "Where do you live?"

"The Upper East Side in an apartment," I said automatically.

"I see, so that hasn't changed," she murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing." She quickly massacred the emotions from her face and rushed out of class. I gathered my supplies and exited class.

I headed towards social studies with Miss Apenlath.

_Grey eyes. Blond curls. Cute…..I've never thought about anyone being all that cute. Maybe I did…..that could've been her._

I removed all the thoughts of Annabeth out of my head. I only met her today and I only dated girls depending on their popularity.

When I got to Miss Apenlath's room, she was announcing the new girl Juniper.

"Mr. Perseus Jackson, nice of you to join us," Miss Apenlath's warm atmosphere dropped about 35 degrees. "Please take the seat in the front." Her warm smile burned the cold atmosphere so much that I swear I saw mist. "Juniper, you may take the seat next to Annabeth. Annabeth, please raise your hand."

A hand shot up from in the middle. Percy reluctantly took the seat in the front. Miss Apenlath started the social studies lesson and Percy paid zero attention.

By the time class was over, Percy was about to fall asleep. He was alarmed by the bell and picked up his book and notebook.

"Percy," Miss Apenlath called from her desk. I walked over to the desk. "Remember your lesson with Annabeth. I don't need to teach you for another year, will I? Besides, what would your father think?"

I winced at the mention of my father. My father was a teacher at the school. I had him for my F.A.C.S class. Besides, Miss Apenlath's eyes bore into my soul like a killer vacuum.

"No ma'am," Percy gritted his teeth. Sometimes that was a default about having your dad being a teacher.

"Good. Dismissed."

I left the class for the gym for the swim meet.

"Okay, cupcakes," Coach Hedge yelled. "Begin!"

I swam as hard as I could.

After practice, I took a shower. Water always revitalized me. Percy looked at the clock. 4:23.

He had seven minutes to pack up his stuff and fifteen minutes to catch a taxi.

I left the gym and went to my locker. I passed the library and I heard Annabeth.

"Okay, see you," she hung up the phone and continued reading the book.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" I asked from the doorway.

She looked up. "Oh. I was waiting for Thalia but she was going home with her brother since she doesn't really connect with him."

I could tell that the second part was a lie. But I didn't press it.

"Why don't we just do the lesson here?" Percy walked into the library.

Percy accidentally tripped over the chair next to her, causing him to fall on her and Annabeth blushed. He was on top of her, their faces only a couple inches apart.

"Percy, what are you doing?" a voice called from the doorway. Percy flushed as he saw who was at the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Do any of you know who's at the door? You can guess by pressing that little button below that says review. I'll triple the amount of cookies you get if you get it right. Next chapter, any of you know how it is? It might not be who you expect. You can guess for that too but you don't have to guess. It's only for fun and the cookies. So many cookies. :D

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	6. Chapter 6: Nico

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: BlackConverse24- Nope, it was not Rachel. Nice try though. Cookie? ( :: )

hunger games. Percy Jackson- Well, I don't know why Reyna would be his girlfriend so...cookie? ( :: )

booklover1398- I love your words of wisdom. :D Cookie? ( :: )

- You stink at guessing. XD! I think you're the only one who guessed Piper! Cookie? ( :: )

mtwon- Judging from your review, I'm guessing you either didn't want to guess or you don't read A/N's?

ScarletAndGold13- You know, when people guess Rachel, I think they forget to keep in mind that I haven't introduced her yet. I'll probably give her a real introduction but nice try anyways. Cookie? ( :: )

xX all hail ceaser xX- First off, I think you spelled Caesar wrong. The A is before the E. Thanks for the review but its not Rachel. Cookie? ( :: )

RandomMind075- Why is everyone guessing Rachel? I'm just going to shrug it off and give you a cookie for trying. ( :: )

kittyhawk09- Let me just tell you, I think you were only supposed to guess once but I'll let it slide since I didn't write it at the bottom.

his1girl- Thank you for liking my story. Cookie? ( :: )

**The first thing that occurred to me is that everyone thinks Percy has like a girlfriend or something. Well, no one in the popular group has one...yet.**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 6: Nico

After a weird day of death glares and my guide getting detention, I was lost. I should I've been at home, in the Lotus Casino and Hotel but I couldn't find my locker.

I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps heading towards me. The girl was tall for a girl with red hair and green eyes. We both stopped in front of the library as we were about to pass each other. We had heard the sound of a falling chair.

The door had a little crack so the girl looked in.

"Percy, what are you doing?" the girl asked. The guy, most likely Percy blushed furiously and got up from the girl.

"It was a total accident! I swear!" Percy defended himself.

"Don't worry. I'm the good sister. My name is Christine."

_Christine. Percy. Then who's the last one?_

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Christine asked walking into the library and picking up the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth dusted off the dust. She had started bleeding.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Christine panicked. Christine reached into her backpack and grabbed something.

It was a bandage. Christine stuck it on Annabeth's elbow.

"There!" Christine put the scraps into her backpack.

"What about me?" Percy asked. He pointed to the cut of blood that was bleeding a lot.

Christine looked terrified. "That's a lot of blood." She looked a bit nauseous but managed to clean up the blood and put a whole bunch of bandages on top.

"Um…I don't think I needed all these bandages," Percy looked at the bandages stacked on top of each other.

"I'm sorry but I don't like the sight of blood," Christine rubbed her head. "Or heights."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm new here and I need help finding my locker," I said.

"Oh, I'll help you," Christine offered while Percy blushed like crazy.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. "Two girls to help me."

Christine and I left the library.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Nico," I introduced myself.

"I-I'm Christine," she managed to say.

We walked in silence for a while.

"So what did you mean by the good sister?" Nico decided to break the silence.

"Oh, I-I have a s-stepsister," Christine stuttered. I guess she wasn't used to being alone with guys.

"Look, just relax. Just pretend I'm one of your friends."

She took in a deep breath. "Okay," she sounded much more confident then she looked. "By the way, shouldn't you have a guide? Most of the new students get a guide to help them find stuff."

"Oh, I do. Her name is Thalia."

"Ah, Thalia. She's a nice person underneath the death glares. Her brother is super popular, but…." She looked both ways as she were afraid is someone would hear her. "I'm kind of afraid of him."

Nico was surprised how much he had learned about her.

"So, whose Thalia's brother?" Nico asked.

"Jason Grace, freshman, in my homeroom," Christine said simply.

"What about Thalia?"

"How old are you?" Christine asked.

"I'm a sophomore," Nico replied.

"I'm a freshman."

"Really, because you're about the same height as me."

Christine laughed. "Oh, you're a laugh riot."

Christine pointed at one of the lockers. "That locker doesn't have anyone using it. Try your combination."

I put in the combination. Right 5, Left 16, Right 24. The locker opened and I put in the items I wouldn't need and some supplies.

"Thanks," I said. "Let me return the favor sometime."

"No problem, Nico. You don't need to return the favor."

She opened the locker right next to mine and put in a couple books, and then withdrew a couple.

"Let's go back and check on Annabeth."

Nico shrugged. "What about Percy?"

"I don't really like him all that much. I can tell you why."

"Why?"

"One, he's popular so he treats us 'wannabes' with no respect. Two, his friends are rude so that makes him rude in default and three, he broke Annabeth's heart."

Nico was a little startled by the last reason.

"I'm not all that good with connecting with people but I guess that the last reason is really, really bad."

"Ya think?" a girl who looked similar to Christine walked towards them. She wore combat boots, shredded jeans, and a black sweater with red tank top. Her hair stopped at her shoulders but she had blue bangs unlike Christine.

Christine touched his shoulder. He blushed and tried to swallow it down.

"Hey Nico, this is my sister, Jade," Christine told him.

"Nice to meet you," Nico said. "My name is Nico di Angelo."

""Sup Nico," Jade said. "I was just going to my locker to get my stuff. What are you two still doing in school?"

"I served my detention and I saw Percy with Annabeth in the library so we were just going to check on them now," Christine said. "Come on, let's go."

We speed-walked towards the library.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Annabeth asked.

"No…." Percy said.

"Hey!" Jade yelled. Percy was startled by our entrance.

Christine waved.

"Well, this was a nice day and all," Christine began. "But I think we all should go home now. Don't you guys think?"

We all nodded in agreement. We all parted ways and left the school.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a review and let me know. You can also leave suggestions for the _**next**_ chapter, _**not**_ the whole story. You can guess what happens next and who has control over the next chapter. See you later!

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	7. Chapter 7: Christine

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: I lose stuff so easily. So no reviews but for people who knew they reviewed! ( :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ) Oh yeah, I remembered something from the review! Here's your cookie! :cookie:

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 7: Christine

I was walking home with Jade.

"Jade," I said. "How was volleyball?"

"7 to 1!" Jade pumped her fist into the air.

"-you should really apologize to Jade and Piper," a voice said.

Jade and I looked at each other and hid behind a tree.

"Get your own tree!" Jade half-whispered. "Or hide in the shrub!"

"Fine…" I mumbled. I reluctantly got behind the shrub and we observed the voice.

The voice was Thalia and she was scolding Jason.

"Seriously, apologize," Thalia said. "They've got some spunk in them that could probably pummel you to death. Jade said she might go easy on you."

"Like she could," Jason said.

"Hey!" Jade stormed out from behind the tree. "Who says I can't pummel you? I'll destroy you like a twig!"

Christine sighed as she stood up from behind the tree and restricted Jade to go any further. "Seriously, do we need to get you a guidance counselor? Sorry for listening into your conversation but Jade could really annihilate you."

"For real? A nerd stopping someone who could destroy me?" Jason scoffed.

I stopped holding Jade back. "What did you say?"

"A nerd stopping someone who could destroy me?" Jason replied.

I thundered towards Jason while creating mini-fissures in the ground. I picked him up by the collar and walked towards the fountain.

"Oops," I released my grip on him. "Not so tough now are you? You think you can rule the school and get away with it. But I'll dominate you if you ever come between my friends and I. Learn to improve your behavior and I'll spare you."

"Okay," he yelped. "I'm sorry."

"Good," I returned to my cheery self. "Do you want some help getting dry? Our apartment is near here. I think we could get you a towel or maybe five?"

"Uh…." He was dumbfounded.

"Thanks Christine," Thalia took the offer.

Thalia, Jason, Jade and I walked towards the apartment building. I rushed up the stairs and into my apartment.

The room was rather small for guests but could fit maybe four or five people at most since Jade's half was covered in trash.

Christine passed the kitchen that was made for one person and into the bathroom. She grabbed one of their spare towels in the drawer, and then scurried down the stairs.

"Here," Christine panted.

Jason wiped his hair off first and flipped it like Justin Bieber (A/N: No, I don't like JB.).

"Thanks," Jason said but obviously wasn't happy that his clothes were wet.

"Ha-ha, this is why I always carry spare clothing," Jade said.

"Does anyone here have a ride?" Thalia asked. "We live far away from this apartment."

"Actually, _I_ could give you a ride," a voice said from behind them.

"Oh my god, hey! It's been so long!" The sisters rushed over a pulled the girl into a hug.

"Who's this?" Jason asked, acting a bit suspicious.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And you are?"

"I'm Jason Grace."

Rachel looked at him with a bit of disgust for a micro-second. Then she regained her positive face and continued to talk to the sisters.

"It's been a while, Chrissie," Rachel withdrew from their hug. "Jade, I see you changed your streak and cut your hair."

Jade reached for the streak and smiled. "Purple is not my color…..anymore anyways."

"And Chrissie, you grew your hair out!" Rachel was so jolly and radiant even in her ratty shirt and doodled jeans.

"Yeah," Christine touched her hair. "I guess I did used to have short hair."

"Oh yeah, your little _friend_ and his friend needed a lift," Rachel remembered.

"Actually, that's my sister," Jason stepped into the conversation. "We need a lift back home."

"Tell me where you live," Rachel said easily. "I can get a taxi. Fare's on me. Actually, it's on Christine, Jade, and I."

"Hey!" Jade said. "We still need to pay rent and you expect us to pay for something?"

"I think I've got extra money," Christine said. I dug into my pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars and eighty-three cents. "This is some extra money that I keep with me."

"What job do you do?" Rachel asked.

"I dog-walk a lot of dogs," Jade said. "I also wash them, feed them, and keep them with us for as long as a week. Oh, and I babysit for people but six and up or at least potty trained. It's quite simple once you have a strategy."

"Well, I work in a restaurant," Christine said. "I got a discount and I always fill in for people when they get sick-"

"And I fill in when Christine gets sick," Jade interrupted.

"I deliver newspaper on Saturday's," I offered.

"Christine also does gigs at the restaurant every Saturday!" Jade happily said.

My stomach rumbled at the mention of a restaurant.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't get to eat lunch today," I moaned. "I'm starving!"

"Like I said before, does anyone have a ride home?"

"Can we come?" Jade hooked arms with me and before we knew it, we were riding down the streets in a limousine.

The Grace house was huge. Bigger than an apartment and bigger than the size of any mansion I've seen.

"Whoa!" Jade hollered. "Your house is huge! Is this why you never let us come to your house?"

"No," Thalia said sarcastically. "I don't let you into my house because you're strangers."

We entered the big house with pleasure. Just the wrong feeling…..

* * *

><p>AN: I bet none of you know what's going to be next. We're going to Piper next. Then Annabeth and then Thalia, so forth. This chapter nearly killed me to write. I went bowling with my friends today so I didn't type as much as I really should have...Don't worry, if I don't forget, I'll post a longer chapter tomorrow!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE SPECIAL!:** I bet you're wondering why I have this. Well, if I don't get a chance to write a chapter, I might put in a special story! Stay tuned for those! :D

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	8. Chapter 8: Piper

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Sorry for not having the reviews up here! I think I only got one which was from hunger games. Percy Jackson- Here's your cookie! ( :: )

Since I have updated daily, how was that? Well, change of plans. Eventually, I have to go weekly and I have decided this is the week. I give you the last daily chapter! (For now! I might continue doing daily on some break!)

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 8: Piper

Detention. Detention was tutoring Jason. Leo and I were walking home.

"So, Leo," Piper said. "How does it feel to be in detention?"

"It's so boring," Leo pulled out gears and wires from his pockets. He never seemed to be focused on one thing. "They don't let you do anything! Imagine how hard it is to sit there with ADHD!"

"Ugh, at least you got a decent detention. I'm stuck tutoring the 'o' mighty Jason."

Leo laughed. "Aren't you glad that you don't have to sit there for an hour doing nothing?"

"Yeah, well, it's totally not fair," Piper folded her arms. "I have an arrogant boy to teach. You just have to sit there."

"Yeah, well you know Katie?" Leo asked. I nodded. "She almost fell asleep."

"Oh my god, Leo!" Piper said. "What happened?"

"After the teacher left, it was like twenty something minutes into detention and we all heard light snoring. And get this, Connor Stoll, was the one to wake her up. He whispered something into her ear and she was wide awake after that."

"Do you know what he said?" I asked.

"No, no one does," Leo shrugged. "We can ask Katie tomorrow."

"Hey, didn't we just past your apartment?" Piper turned around and pointed at the building. It looked very similar to something she had seen before. It was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't get it.

"Oh man!" Leo ran back and Piper was all alone.

"Hey, do you know a girl named Annabeth?" a voice called from in front of me.

"Yeah, she-" I began. It was Percy Jackson asking about her friend. Normally, she would've run away but she felt stronger knowing that her friend was near. "Why do you ask?"

"Because….." Percy sounded less confident. "I think I know her. Not just from today."

"That's ridiculous!" I said. "She moved to San Francisco at a young age. You couldn't possibly know her. I only met her two years ago. She never mentioned you, but…."

"But what?" Percy was shaking me for answers.

"I don't know! She never tells me much from her past besides how she met Christine and Jade."

The names seemed to bother him. "Christine….and….Jade?"

"Step-sisters?"

"I…..think I knew them."

We ended up walking to a restaurant Percy knew.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him as we waited for someone to take our order.

"_I_ didn't."

"Hi, may I-Piper?" the voice sounded confused. I looked up from the table to see a cherry red head with lime green eyes.

"Christine?"

Percy immediately blushed but then he stared at her.

"Um…can I take your order now?" she asked.

"You look…..very familiar," Percy acted like he had amnesia or something.

"I saw you today. Of course, I would look familiar."

"No, besides that? I got it!" Percy snapped his fingers like it helped. "You turned down a chance to be popular."

Christine bit her lip. "That wasn't me. It was Annabeth. And I know why she turned it down. I know every detail about what happened. Even though, it wasn't me I wouldn't join either. A chance to be stuck up is the chance to be popular."

"Is that why she turned it down?" Percy said with a bit of anticipation is his voice.

"No," Christine said. "It was the last moment she ever wanted to spend with you and you ruined it. Make it right, Percy. Before its too late."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Fix it."

"How?"

"The method is up to you. But I know what I would do."

Percy had clenched his fist. "What am I supposed to do? Make her regret turning down popularity and soften her up to like me."

"Percy, your loyalty to a friend is unbreakable. But trace your past. There was something that made a future like this happen because of your decision."

And with that, Christine walked away and a new server appeared.

* * *

><p>AN: Look, it's around nine and this chapter was really rushed. Don't blame me for mistakes, I'll re-read my story one day before it gets too long and edit some mistakes. So byee!

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	9. Chapter 9: Annabeth

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Review time! I couldn't help it! It was itching in my skin to update!

Hungergames. PercyJackson- You'll find soon enough why and when Annabeth turned it down. Just wait. I'm not even sure but it might be in this chapter. I usually write this last but I don't want to lose the reviews in my e-mail again. Here's some cookies! ( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) P.S I never steal cookies from my beloved cookie jar. I sound like a toddler again! XD

Frostbitez- Sorry for the cliffhanger! Here's the next chapter! Cookie? ( :: )

- Just take a cookie! :cookie: ( :: )

KrazyKat- Really? Jade is like you? I never thought she would be like someone but I guess she is. Cookie? ( :: )

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 9: Annabeth

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why do you seem so familiar? It's like déjà vu."

"Please, Percy. We need to focus."

Percy slammed his fist into the table. Surprisingly, the table held.

Percy shook his head. "Fine. But Annabeth, you seem so familiar. I remember Thalia from first grade but that's it."

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked.

"No…" Percy admitted.

"Hey!" Jade yelled. Percy was startled by their entrance.

Christine waved.

"Well, this was a nice day and all," Christine began. "But I think we all should go home now. Don't you guys think?"

Nodding in agreement, we all parted ways. Percy and I walked to our lockers while everyone else headed home.

"I feel like I should know you," Percy said destroying the silence. "But I deleted you from my mind and my life."

"Percy," I pleaded. "Please stop it. You shouldn't know me."

"Look, if there's something I'm missing, I want to know. _Please_."

Percy was about to get down on his hands and knees.

"Percy, I can't tell you. It'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you to remember."

I felt like there was a fire beginning in my eyes. Percy noticed it and stopped pressing me for answers. I stopped at the locker near Miss McPoglitz's class and entered my locker combination.

Right 8, Left 2, Right 6.

Percy had already left. I decided, since at the end of the day you could use the courtyard, I would exit through the courtyard.

I grabbed my backpack by the strap and went through the door to the courtyard.

It was awfully gloomy. And of course, it chose to rain right after I got out.

I walked into the rain. Imagine acid slowly descending and landing on your skin. Now it was subtly the same but faster.

"Hey," a voice called from behind. A big blue umbrella was overhead. The person carrying it...Percy Jackson, no less.

"Looks like you could use some help," Percy smiled.

We walked in silence in the rain.

"Oh, turn here," I said.

"So…how are you doing for the year?"

"A+ for the whole semester!" I cheered silently. Percy chuckled.

"Well, here we are," I stopped in front of the apartment.

Percy winced as if something was burning into his head.

"Apartment…grey eyes…curls," he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "But, wait."

Annabeth saw a light in his eyes.

Percy looked a bit nervous.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Annabeth touched his arm.

Percy put his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"Percy?" I blushed like crazy. "What-"

"I remember you," Percy said. "I-I'm sorry."

He leaned in and kissed me, then ran off.

* * *

><p>AN: :D! No more for today! This chapter is fairly short so...you guys deserve a new chapter!

Kay, bye!

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a. Nokemon916_


	10. Chapter 10: Thalia

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: I think I only got one review this week. Tsk tsk, I better set a limit now. Joking! Probably. Maybe. Probably not.

Oh and by the way, I didn't upload last Saturday because I updated on Tuesday. I can't upload more than one a week. It killed me to write one every day. Good thing I'm out of that phase. I just dodged a bullet. I've been working hard on my tests and homework. On my last test, I scored a 70%! …I should cut down my typing time…

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 10: Thalia

Getting into the house was hard. I mean, hard.

First, you had to sneak pass the stupid alarms. Then you had to find the several locks that were on the door but you also had to _find_ the keys. Lasers were set up to protect the door. And don't even get me started on the stinking rock climbing wall.

Christine and Jade were prepared, which was unusual. Christine sneaked past the alarms with a breeze. Jade found the locks and pick-locked them, saving us a bit of more time. Christine and Jade could both evade the lasers. They curved their backs and soared over the lasers and they climbed all the way to the top of the rock climbing wall in a scarce amount of minutes.

"Well," Christine dusted her jeans. "That was an interesting climb. May I ask about the _lava_?"

"No biggie," Jade crossed her arms. "Except maybe you could give me a new pair of jeans. You know, maybe for a birthday present."

They were burnt here and there but they looked great with the shredded jeans.

"I think it looks good," Jade said.

"Yeah, it does look good, Jade," Rachel said.

"Yeah, well…I still want a new pair of jeans," Jade pouted. Rachel and Christine laughed, probably still a bit shaken from the lava or just needed a good laugh.

"Come on," Jade said. "Do you want me to pick-lock the door's lock?"

"Nah," Jason said, finally speaking up. "I think if we ring the doorbell, a servant will answer."

"You have servants?" Christine asked, sounding a bit disgusted.

"Eh," Jason shrugged.

I rang the doorbell and no one answered.

"Maybe it's voice activated?" Jade reasoned.

"Yeah, _sure_," I said with a mockingly tone. "It probably is."

"Do any of you guys know what your mom sounds like?" Christine asked.

"Oh yeah," Jason pulled out a blackberry and clicked the screen too many times to count. A voice started screaming and yelling.

"Okay…" Christine cleared her throat. "Open!"

The door swung open slowly but still opened.

"Hello, Miss Grace," a robotic, cold voice called from above. "Welcome home."

"O-h-hkay," Jason said. "Next thing we know, Ja-" He quickly covered him mouth.

Christine's watch beeped. "Darn," Christine yelled. "I've got to go to work."

Jade shrugged. "I'll send you pictures."

"'Kay," Christine flipped out of the yard and started climbing the rock climbing wall. At the top, she took one last glance at us and waved. Then she started climbing on the other side.

We entered the house with anxiety, waiting to see if the house had any traps.

Now, if you know how boring a museum is…the house must have been the most interesting.

Jade had a can of febreeze with her and detected any lasers. 10 minutes later, we were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Why does your house have lasers?" Rachel asked.

"Why does Jade have a can of febreeze?" I asked. All of our attention's turned to Jade.

"What?" Jade yelled. "The girl's bathroom in the school smells."

We laughed until our sides hurt.

"Okay, anyone want to watch a movie?" I asked after our hearty laughter ended. Everyone's hands shot up.

"Well, you guys choose the movie and I'll get the popcorn."

I jumped up from the couch and into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Jade yelled. I turned around. She tossed me the can of febreeze. "You'll need this.

I chuckled as I went into the kitchen. My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I'm freaking out!" Leo yelled.

"Leo? How did you get my number?"

"It doesn't matter now! Piper is with Percy! And get this…" Leo paused.

"Get what?"

"Well…two things," Leo said. I heard the clanking of metal in the background. I heard him yell to towards the sound. "Mom! Can you keep it down?"

The metal turned into grinding of nails but was a bit more silent.

"Thank you," he muttered. "Piper found out what Connor whispered to Katie and…" his voice dropped down to a whisper as if he was afraid of someone hearing him.

"Annabeth and Percy kissed," Leo said.

I dropped the phone on the solid ground. Luckily, the cover was on the phone and it hadn't cracked. I picked it up, hoping that no one had heard. Or I could always give them a death glare and "make" them forget. And by "make," I mean brainwash them. While I thought, I realized Leo was still talking to me.

"Thalia?"

"I'm going to call you back, Leo," I said. "P.S., tell me in person for the Katie thing."

I heard him murmur excitedly that he finally had an a excuse for talking to me in the background. I sighed and pressed the red button.

"Jade!" I yelled. Jade instantly came in the room.

"Yes?" she said.

"We're going back to your house," I said. "It's time to go undercover."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, alert it, please do so! Limit for next update: I think 65 is reasonable…I think? Over the limit or a bit under is fine with me!


	11. Chapter 11: Jason

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Yay! You guys reached 65 reviews. To be honest I didn't check until yesterday. But review time.

Cool-Bean82- Really? Well, for the chapters it goes with the girls in this order. Piper, Annabeth, and then Thalia. Then the guys that I like with them are in the same order. Then it goes Christine, Jade and Rachel for the seventh, fourteenth, and maybe twenty-first. So want a confusing cookie? )(:

Kittyhawk09- I really do try to make things clear for people. It's like art. You don't want it to be messy. I hope you got the PM I sent you. If you didn't…I got some major typing to do. Cookie? ( :: )

My blog is better than yours- I can't exactly trace over Percy's character just yet because he's still trying to figure out who he was before. And yes, Jasper will start showing in a couple more chapters. Most likely the next one. ( :: )

My blog is better than yours- Annabeth will cut loose eventually. ( :: )

Hotkittengirl- I'll try. ( :: )

My blog is better than yours- I think you've review three times. Yeah, I did want 65 reviews. The bar will be higher next week. ( :: )

Squirtlepokemon215- No more wait! Until you guys reach the next limit anyway. Cookie? ( :: )

Happyzen- Here you go! A delectable ambrosia and a tiny drink of nectar. That's what I think when I get reviews similar to this. But don't worry. As long as you don't bite more than you can chew, literally, you'll be fine. Now, would you like side cookie? ( :: )

BookWormLuvzPJO- I have nothing to say to your review since you only wrote one word.

**ATTENTION: THE NEXT LIMIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER IS NOW 85! BETTER GET CRACKING!**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 11: Jason

Undercover? Sure, why not? We already had a wacky day. Let's just add to that. Thalia, Jade, and Rachel talked while I stood uncomfortably by the curb.

"So, anyone know what Connor said to Katie?" Thalia asked.

Jade's hand shot up. "I do! I sat next to her! He said 'Travis has a crush on her. He told me not to tell, but he was going to ask her out.' Pretty much what he said except change the 'her' to 'you' and that's what her said."

"You know, I think we just past your apartment," Rachel said.

"Oh, shoot!" Jade ran back, her jacket flailing behind her. Rachel laughed quietly and ran to catch up.

As the apartment came back into sight, we slowed down. We started walking on the grass since we could just cut into the apartment from there, but the grass seemed to be pulling us down.

"Don't worry about," Jade said casually, like she had it a million times. "I haven't needed to call 9-1-1 in about two weeks. I'm sure you're fine."

Jason wished she was kidding. He really did hope.

When they made it to the apartment building, Jason's ankles were already buried.

"Well," Rachel said. "Good thing I brought some cleats. You never know what to expect with Jade."

Jade smiled. "That's who I am!" She laughed goofy and headed into the apartment building.

Thalia shrugged. "It can't hurt to follow her. I mean, I've known her for a year…or about three months."

Jason gulped. His life was depending on a psychotic girl that he had known for about two hours.

They entered the building, following close behind Rachel, whom Jason seemed to trust more even though they had only known each other for an hour. She seemed like…how would you put this…she wouldn't go on a psychotic rampage?

Jade and Christine's apartment was messy and neat at the same time. The half with the somewhat 80's counter and kitchen was organized, labeled, and you could see the ground. The other half was full of junk foods, video games, soda cans, and smelled like someone wet the entire ground.

Rachel made a little barfing noise. "I think you cleaned up the place…a bit, you know. One half is still clean…looks a bit different, but I think I'd rather take my chances with getting scolded by Christine than touch that semi-radioactive looking floor."

The floor was a bit green…also it looked as it was glowing.

"Oh that," Jade said. She picked up some with her fingers and smelt it. "It's just jello. Some kids must've dropped it and crushed it on the ground. Then the light seeped through the window and made it glow. Don't worry its fine."

For someone who didn't count the people in the hall, she was remarkably smart.

Rachel grimaced.

Jade stepped over it. "It's fine. If you want some gear for spying, you have to walk to my room which…" Jade pointed at the dim hallway. "It's over there. Come on, Christine and I haven't gotten sick."

We carefully stepped over the ground, hoping we didn't start flying or obtain super strength…would be cool though.

"Okay," Jade said as we entered the dimly light hallway. _Click_. The hallway brightened as we saw the muddy mess. Of course, one side looked like it was newly washed but the other was less messier then the other room. Then, there was another room at the very end of the hallway.

"There it is," Jade pointed at the far door. "That's all my spy equipment."

"Is there a lot?" Thalia asked.

Jade looked back at Rachel. "Do you remember what my favorite toy was?"

"A laser that started beeping when someone passed it. Kind of like the ones Thalia has in her house but it won't burn you. See, now I'm worried that'll burn us now," Rachel said.

"Yes!" Jade silently cheered. "Well, would someone like to do the honors?"

No one stepped up.

"Fine," Jade went and turned the doorknob. Sunglasses, maybe, were set up in one side of the corner. A bunch of different gun looking items was set up on another. A bunch of other items were sprawled all over the floor. It wouldn't have mattered even if she had cleaned it all. The piles would just grow until it was taller than the whole building.

"Whoa!" Thalia said as she kicked aside some of the equipment. She took another step in and I saw Jade's eyes widen out of the corner of my eye.

"Get down!" she laid down on the ground as a gun-like item shot a laser out. We all obeyed her commands and laid there.

When we thought we were safe, Jade got up from the floor. She turned around and face-palmed herself.

"I think it left a mark," Jade groaned. "How am I going to explain this to the landlord?"

As I sat up, I realized that the laser had burned a whole through one of the doors in the hallway.

"Maybe she won't notice?" Rachel said as she dusted off her ratty T-Shirt.

"Doesn't matter," Jade shrugged it off. She picked up some equipment from the ground and one of the sunglasses. She also grabbed one that looked slightly different and gave Thalia the one that she had grabbed before.

"That will help you see in the dark," Jade said as she tossed them to Thalia. "The one I grabbed can help me process all the information. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought we were just going out for a stroll with sunglasses when it was raining. Well, I could always try and pretend I didn't know them.

"Come, guys and Jason," Jade said. "It's time for Operation: L.I.E."

"What does it mean?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure out the details later."

And with that, we left for our spy mission.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want this story to have a different element though I might not even use it? Review, alert, favorite this story! You know, if you want...

_~PokemonOfOlympus916 a.k.a Nokemon916_


	12. Chapter 12: Percy

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: So, I realized that 85 was a bit to high so I'm giving you guys a new chapter anyways. Wow, if you guys reach 80 as fast as I think you will, I'm dead.

squirtlepokemon215- Review what? Cookie? ( :: )

Annabeth Athena Chase- I hope I cleared this up...I'm not sure if I did anymore. It's definitely been awhile.

Happyzen- Yay! I'm glad it didn't disappoint! Wanna cookie? ( :: )

kittyhawk09- You're very welcome. Want a cookie? ( :: )

my blog is better than yours- I hope this doesn't make you die from excitement, but I read your stories. Great start to them. Can't wait to see what happens next. Cookie? ( :: )

Death Eater-Slytherin Princess- Well, you were right. Cookie? ( :: )

**ATTENTION: THE LIMIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER IS NOW 80! BETTER GET CRACKING!**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 12: Percy

To be honest, I heard them while Piper and I were walking.

"Piper," I said as I stuck my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah?" she turned her head to face me.

Her eyes changed color from lime green to blue, which almost startled me but yet calmed me.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you know someone, but they don't know you?" I asked.

Her blue eyes turned to a dark brown, as they seemed to be searching into her memories.

"I guess," she uncomfortably shrugged. "I mean, I used to know you be-"

Piper quickly clamped her mouth with the hand not in her jacket. She grabbed my wrist and started running.

Do you know how it feels to be outrun than a girl, that's younger than you? Yeah, not pleasant.

Piper continued running until we were in central park. Well, to tell the truth, she could've kept running except I'd be like a boulder and…she fell into the fountain.

Piper hadn't stopped. Not at the benches since you could run around those but she went and tripped into the fountain.

"I heard Jade," she said as she took off her snowboarding jacket. Her comfortable shirt had been ruined. It may had have words at one point but the word seem to have disappeared in the river. She released her braid, revealing her short, choppy layered hair.

"Jade?" I questioned.

"A girl I know. Also, she could also help you with your little dilemma."

As we talked, Piper scrounged what she could from her wet clothing. Some money, a phone that hadn't gotten splashed in water from her snowboarding jacket since the pocket was zipped, so nothing out of the ordinary…for a tomboy that is.

"Give me your phone," her head jolted up from her jacket.

"Why?" I retorted. I took the phone out of my pocket.

"She knows my number," Piper frantically typed and passed the phone back to me.

I checked the phone messages.

_Jade, this is Percy. I like Piper._

Immediately, a beep came from the bushes and an outraged Jade and Jason popped up from the bushes.

"What!" Jade and Jason yelled at the same time.

Piper started laughing. "Oh, you should've seen your face," Piper laughed.

Jason's eye twitched and he was beet red for a microsecond but stared me down.

"Dude," Jason said. "That would just be awkward."

Piper was holding her side from her laughter but her complexion was pale, like she was…sick?

"Piper?" a girl with blue eyes asked. Two girls with red hair came out of the bushes. Another girl with black hair and literally shocking blue eyes.

She walked towards Piper and felt her forehead.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Jade said. "You're going t-"

Piper sneezed in the middle of her sentence.

"Yeah," Jade wiped the snot on Piper's shirt. "You're sick and your ankle's not looking so good."

I hadn't noticed it but there was a huge lump.

"It hurts a bit," Piper winced as Jade checked on it.

"Jason," Jade waved him over. "You think you could carry her? I think Percy's a bit…wet."

I looked down and hadn't noticed it but I was soaking. The impact of Piper landing in the fountain had splashed me.

"…Sure?" Jason scooped her off her feet and piggy-backed her. She had little energy but still managed to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Okay," Jade said. "Let's see, I th-"

"What is going on here?" a dark boy said. He wore a skull T-shirt and an aviator jacket. He wore black Converse shoes and black skinny jeans. His hair looked like he had slept the entire day and just went outside without fixing it.

"Oh! You're that new kid, Nico, right?" Thalia said.

"Yeah," Nico said.

"You know, we could go to my apartment or catch a cab and go to Thalia's place," Jade said as she took a break from inspecting Piper's…lump.

"Really?" Thalia asked. "How will Jason climb rock climbing wall without dropping Piper?"

"I haven't thought that far yet," Jade said.

"What? Rock climbing wall? Is that some secret code or something?" I demanded.

"Or…" Nico said. "We could walk to my place. I live right around here."

"Say Ai if you agree," Jade said.

In unison, we all said, "Ai!"

"Well, that settles that."

We walked with an uncomfortable silence except the subtle murmuring coming from Piper.

"So, anyone watch any good movies lately?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No," Jade said. "I watched the Sorcerer's Apprentice but that was horrible."

"I loved that movie!" Thalia said, slightly offended.

"Whatever," Jade whipped out her phone and started texting. I tried to read over her shoulder.

_Hey, Christine. Done working yet?_

She hit send and a reply came almost immediately.

_Nah. Still working. Wait. I see you._

_You what? And how are you even texting me?_

_On break. And I see you through the window. P.S. Percy's reading over your shoulder._

_What?_

She looked behind me and locked eyes in mine. Her normally peppy blue eyes were so red that they looked purple.

"Percy," Jade's voice contained a humongous amount mock happiness. "Were you reading my texts?"

"No," I said, trying to hide the lie. "I was not reading about your conversation with Christine."

"How did you know who I was talking?"

"Guessing?" I shrugged.

Jade nodded slowly. "I've got my eyes on you."

After the walk of silence, the chimes of a bell came from the left of me.

"Hey!" a girl yelled.

She was wearing a blue and white dress with a black headband.

"Christine?" Thalia asked. "What's with the get-up?"

"I work there," she pointed at the restaurant I had been in there with Piper. "Oh my, what happened to Piper?"

"Well, when we were running from your psychotic sister and friends, she must've sprained it or something like that," I said.

We walked into the restaurant and Christine lead us through the booths filled with people.

"Hey, there you are," a girl cried.

I turned around, not knowing what was coming. A slap.

* * *

><p>AN: Yoohoo! Down here! I really hoped for more reviews...but thats okay. I'll get 'em next time.

_~916 a.k.a. PokemonOfOlympus916_


	13. Chapter 13: Nico

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Wow…I was right. You guys were going to reach it in a day. Now I got to type another chapter. Well, anyone up for cookies?

**ATTENTION: THE NEXT LIMIT FOR A NEW CHAPTER IS NOW 95! BETTER GET CRACKING!**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 13: Nico

Meeting people you just met must've been awesome…you know, if you were a people person. Which I'm not.

The weirdest thing though was all the red heads. I never knew so many people had red hair.

But if my life wasn't weird enough, that kid, Percy, got slapped in the face by his tutor. Quite a commotion.

I was shocked for a micro-second but regained posture.

"I'm guessing you don't like him," I said.

"Yeah," one of the redheads said. "Oh, new face. I'm Rachel."

She had piercing green eyes, like Christine but hers were like daggers. Soon they warmed and glowed brilliantly.

"I don't really know anyone here," I said uncomfortably to Rachel. We decided to sit down in a booth so we wouldn't get kicked out.

"Yeah," Rachel said as the waitress gave them menus. "I don't really either. They seem like nice people besides the one who slapped that guy."

I shrugged. I didn't think Annabeth was that bad.

"Hey," Jade slid into our booth. "What are you eating?"

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Shouldn't you be where the crowd is?" I asked.

"Nah," Jade said. "I don't need to get in trouble. People are going to get banned. I don't want to get banned from my sister's work place."

"Speaking of your sister, where did she go? I don't see her in the crowd," Rachel said as she peered through the crowd.

"Oh, I think she went to go take some orders," Jade said. "I don't think she wants to get fired."

Rachel shrugged as she slid back down from the back of the booth.

"What do you want to eat?" Rachel asked Jade.

"I'll take…a cheeseburger," Jade said as she skimmed the menu.

"That was easy," I said.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I'll take one too," Rachel and I said at the same time.

Soon after we ordered, the rest of the gang got kicked out. Well, except for Piper who kicked Jason in the shin and ran off to join our booth after Christine bandaged her leg. Also, Christine didn't get kicked out for helping them.

So, the lesson learned here is to try to help everyone except the redheads. They can take care of themselves.

After we ate, I realized that they all lived far from here.

"Well, we could go to my hou-hotel," I said.

"Hotel?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

We walked around the corner and then a block.

"Well, here we are," I said.

They all stood in awe as their eyes climbed up the building.

"You live here?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Wow!" Jade yelled. She grabbed my hand and Rachel's wrist. I flushed as Jade ran us towards the building and started yelling, "We're going on an adventure!"

"Why do you have to scream that?" I asked as she flung us around. We were making quite a crowd in my eyes.

"It's fun!" Jade said. "We got to get there before it gets dark out!"

We rushed into the building and the doorman greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Mr. di Angelo," he said. "You brought home some lady friends, I see."

I gritted my teeth and blushed as the girls laughed at my behavior.

"No, they aren't my 'lady' friends," I said. "They're acquaintances. Now, don't bother us anymore."

The air chilled as when I got moody. Even the slightest bit moody and the air felt..._deadly._ I was trying to fix that habit.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jade pouted as we sat down.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Let's go!" Jade yelled as we climbed up pairs of stairs. Little did she know what happens in this building.

* * *

><p>AN: It is midnight. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I got to go.

_~916 a.k.a. PokemonOfOlympus916_


	14. Chapter 14: Rachel

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Okay. I've decided to change the format of my story. Christine's chapter? Filler. Nothing less. Was Rachel introduced in that chapter? I've lost count. Well, you were right, 'Fanfiction addict', I realize that I may have been putting Jade and Christine way too much in the story, but actually they play a very important part in the story. Well, they might. I haven't gotten there yet. They're the reason why this story is called this, at least I think so. Next time, if you don't have a fanfiction account, review. If you do, PM me and I'll see what I can do about the story. Lesson learned. Thank you 'Fanfiction addict', I'll fix it right away by changing the story's format and making Rachel the multiples of seven chapters.

Uploading this early...very happy? Yeah, well...this is really killing me to update earlier than I planned.

Now, who wants a cookie? ( ::: )

Jasper- Yes, I'm updating! :D Cookie? ( ::: )

Kittyhawk09- Yes, Nico and his deadly comments…fun to write.

My blog is better than yours- I'm sorry for the filler-ish chapter. Maybe this one will be better. Oh, and just to be clear, the thing that goes on down there, not one of the couples. Just friends.

**ATTENTION! THERE WILL BE NO LIMIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU JUST NEED TO WAIT!**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 14: Rachel

It was pretty fun in the hotel. I guess. But we got dragged along for so long. Eventually, Jade ditched us.

"Well, that was fun," I said as I check the soles of my shoes. They were completely worn out.

"Well, I think I have better ways to spend my afternoons," Nico said as he sat down on the bench.

I shrugged. My family was always busy and I had like no friends at my Prep school.

"I was considering moving here you know," I told him. "My dad wouldn't even notice."

"Yeah, my dad is always busy. I'm supposed to be in a different school that's like…I don't know, far away from here. I can't remember. ADHD really helps that."

Rachel laughed. "Why is it that half of the people I'm friends with have ADHD?"

He shook his head. "I don't even know why."

I glanced over at Nico, wondering what his expression was. The aura around him was dark, almost deadly. His expression was hard to read too. He didn't seem to let the world see what he was feeling.

"Nico," I touched his shoulder. He looked over at me with a very red face.

"Yes?" he managed. Realizing I was still touching his shoulder, I let go. "What do you want?"

"Your relationship with your dad…is it hard on you?"

I clamped my hand over my mouth. The question had just popped out of nowhere. But I guess he understood.

"Well," he stared off into space. "It all started a long time ago when I was still in 1st grade."

I nodded. "So, what happened?"

Pain struck his face. It must've been hard to remember or hard to tell. I waited for a while, counting the tiles on the dirty carpet flooring.

"Is it really that hard?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not a people person."

I raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"I don't like hanging out with people. I used to anyway. Before, my stupid dad sent me all over countries, because-"

"Why won't you?" a voice yelled from the elevator.

"Because I have my own rights!" a voice retorted.

Piper? Was it? Then the boy, I think Jason, followed close behind and then stood before Nico and me.

"Rachel! Thank the gods!" Piper sat between Nico and me.

"Uh, hi," Nico said.

"Come on, Piper!" Jason whined.

"I don't want to!"

"I carried you on my back!"

"Fine! But I get to choose which option."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hold up!" I said. "What are you arguing over?"

"Jason's making me do stuff for him since he carried me on his back."

"Okay, so what are the options?"

"Go to school wearing an 'I love Jason!' T-shirt or go on a date with him."

I laughed at the first choice. "I'd definitely go with the second one."

"Fine," Piper turned to face Jason. "I'll go on a date with you-"

"Okay," Jason said.

"-if," Piper continued. "I get to bring some friends. They get to choose who they bring."

"Sure," Jason said.

His attitude changed quite a bit.

"So Piper, what do you want to do?" he asked as they walked back towards the elevator.

"Go back home, I guess," she said as the doors opened.

"I can get you a cab," he said as the doors opened.

"No thanks, I can do it on my own, Jas-"the doors shut and their conversation stopped.

"Well, that was fun," Nico said.

"Yeah, I gue-"my phone vibrated.

"You going to get that?" Nico questioned.

"Maybe," I reached into my pocket.

_To: _

_Subject: Date?_

_Hey! This is message from Piper! Yeah, Jason's making me go on a date with him so I asked him if I could bring some friends. He said okay. So, let's meet up at the Upper East Side. Oh, get dresses and a date. That stuff, you have to get by yourself. P.S. It's on Saturday. Rachel, you're going to be here for the rest of your summer break right?_

_Time Sent: 6:38 P.M._

_From: _

"What?" I yelled at the text. Good thing that we were on the floor with all the arcade games.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. It's the text."

He stood up to read the text. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't read that, dyslexia," Nico admitted.

"I can help you with your reading," I said. "I'm better at art but I think I can help you recognize words."

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Now, if you could do a tiny favor for me, we could be on our way," I said.

"What?" he asked, sounding very uncertain? Maybe also a bit confused?

"I would like you to be my date for this triple date," I revealed.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

"I barely know you!" he said as he picked up his jaw.

"That'll change when I tutor you with reading," I countered. "Also, not like a real date, I mean, as friends. Now, I'm going to go to Christine and Jade's apartment since I don't even live near here."

He shrugged. "There is always the spare room that no one uses right next door to mine. Maybe you could get that one."

"That's a great idea, but I haven't seen them in so long, so I'm going to stay there. Why do you think I stopped in front of their apartment? Christine and Jade probably won't mind anyway."

"Where is Jade?" He asked after a short pause.

I gazed around the room. She wasn't anywhere near us.

"I don-"

"Hey!" Jade said. Her hands were full of toys and also, a bit of cotton candy had stuck to her hair. "You will not believe how amazing my day has been!"

"We don't need to know. Seriously, that would take too long," Nico said.

She shrugged. "Your loss."

Jade and I waved good-bye to Nico and headed to her apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: I've decided to upload this chapter early. Consider this chapter and the next a Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa gift.

_~916 a.k.a. PokemonOfOlympus916_


	15. Chapter 15: Piper

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Ello loves, anyone excited for the holidays? Of course, I am. This is not a merry chapter...so good luck with that.

Without further ado, the new chapter!

**ATTENTION! THERE WILL NO LONGER HAVE LIMITS! THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME...**

_Everybody has secrets_

_Even the popular clique does_

_But does anyone know how it feels to fall in love with someone you hate?_

_Especially when you have put up walls and play charades_

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anyone else in this story. You know, besides my OCs.

Chapter 15: Piper

"I think you owe me from the carrying you on the back thing-a-ma-bob," Jason said.

"Really?" I whined. "Can't you just do it out of kindness?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I can-"

The elevator rumbled. He fell to the ground, knocking me down with him.

He blushed furiously as I tried to push him off me.

"I…I-I can't –b-breathe-," I said as I continued to wedge my hands in between us.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed even harder.

The whole argument went on and on and blah, blah, blah.

We were in the elevator again.

"Who are you texting?" Jason wondered.

"People for the date thing," I told him. "Oh, and by the way, why are you forcing me to go on a date with you?"

"No reason," he reddened. It was cute with his golden hair and his placid sky blue eyes…wait, what was she thinking? Although, besides that disgusting fact, he seemed to be hiding something.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Piper said, trying to make a conversation.

He shrugged. "I don't really like to share."

"Okay, what are your hobbies?"

"I train. A lot."

Wow, this guy was getting weirder by the minute.

"Anything else you would like to share?" she questioned.

"Nah," he said. His eyes seemed to have lost their glow, leaving them Jason with confidentiality in them.

He seemed to be acting insecure around her. Just trying to hide anything.

"Jason," I whined. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Fine, I like the color purple."

I shrugged. It was better than just knowing he loved to train.

The elevator's bell dinged. I pushed the open door button.

"Well?" I asked. He seemed a bit startled. "Are you coming or not?"

"Sure," he said, trying to regain his cool.

He seemed weirder than usually.

"Well, I got to get home," I said as I hit the send button on my phone.

He grabbed my wrist, bringing me back into the elevator.

"Um…Jason?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized. He let go of my wrist and rushed out of the elevator. Why was he acting this way?

I walked the lonesome walk home.

"Hi, dad," I said as I walked through the door.

As expected, there was no reply. I plopped down on the couch.

_Jason. Why are you doing this to me? I barely know you and if I did, I'd probably be stuck up. Seriously, why are you making me go on this date against my own free will?_

Piper sighed. She would never understand the minds of popular people.

She headed to her room in the dark hallway. She twisted the doorknob and curled up on the bed.

It was time for her to hit dream land, which was not ever pleasant.

"_Piper? Piper McLean?"_

_Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice. It sounded like someone very important to her, someone that she wished was with her._

"_That's right, open your eyes."_

_It was a very pale woman who looked terrific in the hospital gown, if that was possible._

"_Piper?" The lady grasped her hands. "I know I'm leaving this world quickly, but tell your father I love him. You too, Piper dearest." _

_Her grip tightened. The pain in her eyes multiplied. _

"_Don't forget, honey. Mommy will be watching from above. Make sure to meet new friends. Okay?"_

_Piper nodded, blinking away her tears._

"_Good," Piper's mom smiled as her grip loosened. The beeping turned into one long sour note. She was gone._

Piper shook out of her slumber. The pain in her head increased. She reached for her face. Tears had started streaming down.

"I need some sleep, good dreams this time," Piper sat up. She looked to the roof. "Mom, if you can hear me, will you send me a good dream? Also, I got in trouble today. But don't worry; I can handle the trouble without you. I've got good friends, like I promised. I'll miss you, forever, Mom. Make sure to send me a silent message."

Piper sniffled at her own comment. "Goodnight, Mom. I hope you can hear me. "

She crawled into the covers, wishing for a better dream, but more importantly, a better day.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone expect that coming? I wasn't really either. It just came once I got down here. You see, in this story, most of the gods...aren't real. This is an AU story, so I'm pretty sure that means Alternate Universe. And if it does, that means the gods can't exist. I'll try to incorporate at least all of them. Well, I didn't even realize, but I finished my chapter yesterday. I just got lazy and forgot to update it. Eh, at least there's a chapter up.

_~Otaku. Freak916 a.k.a PokemonOfOlympus916_


	16. Chapter 16: Annabeth

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Hello again, my dear readers. Wow, I don't know why I just did that. Ello loves, welcome to the next chapter.

Oh, and my blog is better than yours, yeah, of course you can use my story. I give you permission.

Also, I realize that I do make the tenses wrong, but I have a reason. I type my chapter at different times sometimes. When I do that, I forget what I typed. I know I should read it over, but I have other stuff to do sometimes so I just go with the flow. I will eventually fix all my chapter mistakes…so yeah.

Chapter time!

P.S. If you really don't know the summary of this story, just go back and read one of my A/Ns.

Chapter 1: Annabeth

I guess you could say…well, I was mad about the date thing. I mean, going out on a date with someone randomly. On a Saturday too. What if people have plans? Then, who would I go with?

I snapped the phone shut, causing it to almost break. I sighed. Getting thrown out of a diner. Having to tutor someone that I hate, where I had to put up walls just to forget. Now playing charades. It's a bunch of bologna if you ask me.

Really, this date thing was starting to aggravate me. I'm pretty sure that my grades are going to start slipping. That's not good…

See, time usually passes by quickly for me even with my dyslexia. So, I got used to everything being mixed-up. I ended up going to see Percy at his swim meets and he ended up going to my mathlete practices since I decided to tutor him everyday. We became quite a duo. But, I started to think that he was seeing through my lies. It all happened on Thursday, two days before my big date.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted over the loud, obnoxious freshman trying to act cool as he walked down the hall.

I slowed down after I heard my name. Maybe he was going to say he had to 'bail' on our little 'session' since he had a swim meet especially since we decided to expand our lessons. Yet, I always ended up attending those. But, this time it seemed different…he appeared to be tense. His sea green eyes were full of hope and anticipation. Whatever was coming, it didn't seem good to me.

"Jason texted me saying that Piper and him were going on a huge date and all, so he said that I should go with him. But, he said I need a-"

"Date?" I said before he could get the chance to end his incomplete sentence. "Yeah, I know. Piper invited me to that thing too."

"I was wondering, you know…" he rubbed the back of his head, acting a bit nervous for my reply.

"Oh," I flushed subtly but I swallowed it down. "You were going to ask me? That's kind of you. Sure, I guess we could go as colleagues."

He smiled widely, with his bright white teeth that nearly blinded my eyes. The hope in his eyes had depleted a little, but still was burning intensely.

"Cool," he said. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd of swarming freshman girls.

"I think I just got asked out on my first date," I whispered quietly to myself.

"Hiya!" a girl said behind me cheerfully.

I jumped a bit as I turned to see a cheerful redhead in comfortable doodled-on jeans and a ratty T-shirt with a globe on it.

"Oh, Rachel you scared me," I said as I checked my heart rate.

"Did you get invited to the date thing that Piper sent us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Christine and Jade didn't get invited."

"I think Christine had plans with Jade for like laser tag or something."

I laughed a little. "I don't think Christine does stuff like that. Maybe she's helping Jade study. Jade's not the best student when it comes with stuff like that."

"I know. Jade and Christine are fun. I really do wonder what they're doing on Saturday."

I shrugged. A shard of memory came back to me. "Hey, do you have a date?"

"Yeah. I'm going with a guy named Nico. I met him the other day. He's very…"

She paused as if she didn't know how to explain him. "I think he's special. I guess."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess I don't know him that well. I'll get to know him on the date. He seems like a great friend."

I smiled. "I know Nico. He is a nice kid once you get past the moodiness. By the way, I don't really have an idea for a dress…could you possibly help me?"

"Oh, I'm going casual for the date. I could help you pick out a skirt, though. My parents give me quite a big allowance. Not that I use it for much. I give most of it to help the kids get art supplies."

"Wow, that's so kind. I'll think I'll help you with that one day. I would donate, but I barely get an allowance anymore. My step-brothers end up getting the allowances since apparently it's all about the 'spirit' of things and not the money."

Rachel chuckled quietly. "That'd be awesome if you came to help the art supplies donation. Wait. Your school just ended, right?"

I looked at the nearly deserted halls. "Yeah, it's the end of the day. Why?"

"Why don't we go skirt shopping now? I'm just going to find some casual clothes I guess."

"Sure, that's fine with me. How are we going to get there?"

"Taxi?" Rachel shrugged. "I don't like taking advantage of my dad."

"That's fine with me. I'll pay the fare as long as its close. I have to pay for the skirt, too."

"Don't worry. If you don't have enough, I'll help you for the dress. It's the least I can do for sticking you with the taxi fare."

Rachel and I continued to talk the whole ride there. Rachel and I stopped by a thrift store first.

"Well, what do you think of this?" Rachel asked as she picked up an old, beige barrette.

"Hm. You were going to get jeans, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

"What color jeans?"

"Blue…?" she said, sounding less certain.

"You should get that. I think that goes together pretty well."

"You think?" Rachel's eye gleamed.

I nodded.

We bought the beige hat and went to a chic store a couple blocks away.

Rachel and I separated as we looked for things we liked.

I grabbed a whole bunch of colorful dresses and some skirts. I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye grabbing some jeans and flats.

I entered the dressing room first. I came out wearing a pastel polka-dotted dress that went down to mid-knee.

"I think it looks good on you, but maybe there's something better!" Rachel clapped excitedly.

I thought to myself. _I think that's just a way of saying I look bad in this dress._ I sighed.

The process went on and on. Then Rachel and I changed places as she tried her clothes on.

We ended up getting some jeans and a donated plaid skirt for Rachel. I ended up getting a manila and brown dress with ruffles at the bottom. I decided to also wear a striped bluish jacket also that I already owned. It was worn out, but still lovely. Rachel and I parted our ways, waiting for the date.

* * *

><p>AN: So was it bad? I'm sure it was terrible. Here are your choices: Good, Bad, and Terrible. I wouldn't be surprised to see some terribles. You know who you are, critics. I don't even blame you.

Lately, I've been busy with school issues and I don't think the homework is going to lighten up soon. And I still have, like 12 more chapters to read for my book report... -_-" I'm so behind. I have friends who've already finished...

So! This is new, but I have a question for you.

What did you guys do for New Year's or your special celebrations? Did you spend it with your loved ones or someone special to you? - (You don't have to answer this question right there.)

_Otaku. Freak 916 a.k.a Pokemon Of Olympus 916_


	17. Chapter 17: Thalia

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: I have nothing to put here.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.

Chapter 17: Thalia

It was the weekend, finally. I spent my whole week trying to put up with that Nico kid. He just doesn't get death glares does he?

It was Saturday night. Why did I reject the invitation to go play laser tag with Jade and Christine? Maybe it was because I thought I would've had something to do already.

"Thalia, I'm going out," Jason called from the door.

"Where are you going?" I sprang at the chance to leave this boredom.

"I'm going on a triple date," he replied. "And no, I'm not going to bring home leftovers. Order pizza or something. Call up Jade or Christine. But, most importantly, do not bother me."

"You know, you don't scare me," I retorted. "I have complete control over me, so I'll do whatever _I_ want. You clear?"

Jason gulped and nodded. He quickly opened the door and left the house.

I moaned. "Ugh! What am I going to do? I think at least everyone I know has plans for today."

I called Domino's and ordered some pizza. Maybe Jade and Christine didn't go to laser tag.

I dialed Christine's number since Jade's was usually dead. The phone rang a couple times and when it was finally picked up, all I could hear was shouting.

"Get back over here! Tell me where you hid my phone!" Jade yelled.

I heard the slamming of a door and a bed bouncing.

"Hello, Thalia. Wow, perfect timing. Jade and I just got back from laser tag."

"I'm bored."

"Thanks for the newsflash."

"Did you know Piper had this date thing going on?"

"Yeah, she invited me separately. I think Jade also got an invitation, but we said we had plans."

"Well, did ya?"

"No. I'd rather have an evening with nothing to do than go on a date with anyone."

"Well, I think I have an idea."

"So why are we doing this?" Christine asked.

"Because Jason said he wouldn't bring home leftovers. Also, this is his 100th date so I'd like to see how this plays out."

"100 dates? Are you kidding me? He probably had his first date in like, kindergarten!" Jade whispered as loudly as she could.

"Maybe, maybe not, I really have no idea," I admitted.

"What a sister you are," Christine shook her head in disapproval.

"Shush, Christine! I want to hear what they're saying!" Jade patted her head like an alarm clock that wouldn't seem to stop.

"Well, you look stunning tonight," Percy said.

"Oh, really?" Annabeth said, playfully punching Percy's arm.

Annabeth did look pretty. She had her hair in a messy ponytail, but wavy bangs to cover the sides of her face. Her pinstriped jacket covered her arms while her manila-and-brown dress flowed down to her knees. For her shoes, she wore black flats.

"Hi, Rachel," Nico said.

"Oh hey, I guess neither of us really dressed up," Rachel said as she looked at Nico.

He wore a black jacket and his black skull T-shirt. He wore dress pants for an effort at the least.

"Well, I like your outfit," Nico said kindly.

Rachel had worn a lavender tank top with a white jacket with little pink stripes at the bottom of the cuffs. She wore a plaid skirt that stopped right above her knees. Though she wasn't wearing a dress, it looked like it was one.

"Piper, you look…good," Jason said. His compliment was not nearly as kind as either one of the boys, but maybe it was because he had grown dull over the dates.

"Thanks," she gritted her teeth. She didn't seem mad, but maybe it was because of her dress and irritability of her being forced on a date. It was a white dress with a bunch of paint splotches here and there. It stopped right below the knees and she wore a black jacket. For her shoes, she wore red Converse.

"So, want to watch a movie?" Jason suggested.

"Eh, sure," Piper shrugged. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, Percy and I wanted to go check the fountain in Times Square, but you guys can probably go to a movie," Annabeth said as Percy nodded.

"Rachel and I decided we were going to go where the wind took us, so…"

"Guess it's like individual dates after all," Piper said.

"Well, why don't we go to a restaurant and meet up there?" Jason said.

"Nah, I got to get home early. I got to get cracking on the gnarly math homework Mr. Stein gave me." Annabeth laughed nervously.

"I have to get help from Annabeth on the math homework I got and I have things to do tomorrow so I also have to get home early."

"Meh," Rachel said. "Jade and Christine sleep pretty early. It wouldn't be fair to them if I stayed out late and woke them up."

Nico shrugged. "I have stuff to do at night that no one should know about, so don't ask questions on what it is."

"Well, I guess you guys can do what you want. Piper, would you like to go watch a movie?"

"Sure," she smiled. They walked off into a separate direction then everyone else left.

"Okay, let's just follow Piper and Jason, 'kay?" Thalia discussed with the step-sisters.

"Yeah, let's go," Christine said.

"As long as it's before 10:00," Jade yawned.

They went along with Jason and Piper.

The movie they chose was horrible. The group laughed when other people laughed and they laughed secretly about every time Jason had a fail attempt to put his arm around Piper or anything like that.

Finally came the last straw. Jason spilled the soda all over Piper. I mean, the whole thing. It was good it was Sprite and not like Coca-Cola, but still.

Piper rushed out of the theater faster than you could say 'Peter Piper Picked a Pack of Pickled Peppers.' Well, I think pretty much everyone could.

We followed them out of the theater, remembering our tickets on the way out.

"Piper, what's wrong with you? I mean, every other girl I went out on a date with let me kiss them, put my arm around them, anything I wanted."

"It's because you're self-centered, Jason. I learned this just by tutoring you. All you did was talk about yourself, why you're so great. Anyways, have you not learned this once? I'm not just another girl. Another girl that you can throw away and into the dumpster. Just remember something Jason. I hate you. I've always had since I made a mistake of ever even trusting you. Good-bye, Jason. I'll see you at our next tutoring lesson."

Piper threw her unfinished popcorn at Jason and stormed out of the theater, leaving an apathetic Jason standing there, alone.

Jason had took a long way home. Jade and Christine called Rachel to come over to my house instead of theirs since they got lazy to see themselves home. Their mom wouldn't care, since she was on a business trip.

"Hey Jason, it seems like your date didn't turn out well," I laughed again at the popcorn in his hair.

"Not funny. I don't understand why Piper is so mad and why she hates me."

"Oh, we all know."

"…You never told me she hated me!"

"It never came up."

"Can you at least tell me?"

"Fine, brother, sit down and listen to the tale we're about to tell."

* * *

><p>AN: Did I fix some of the problems? I realize it wasn't getting any drama and it was boring so I did my best to fix it with this chapter. So I'll give you the rating thing: Okay, Bad, and Absolutely Horrible? (I know there will be at least one absolutely horrible)

_Otaku. Freak 916_


	18. Chapter 18: Jason

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: I don't have anything to put here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Chapter 18: Jason

The girl who I liked hated me. What is wrong with me?

"Jason, you are arrogant," Thalia said simply at first. "Piper hates conceited people. She hates people who'll make fun of her and more importantly, she hates your guts."

"But, why? I'm a lovable person, aren't I?"

"What are you talking about? You've had so many dates and fake girlfriends I can't keep count."

"So, that just makes me more lovable."

"Listen. To. Me. Now."

Christine and Jade clearly had stopped paying attention as they whispered to each other.

"Jason, Jade and I both know why Piper hates you," Christine finally spoke up.

"Why?"

"It was all just another game." As she continued done, her voice became far out and distant.

"_A game that never should've happened. The heartstrings are very delicate. They're like a guitar's string. Melodious, but easily broken. They can be fixed a lot of times before you get rid of the whole thing all together. Piper's dad is famous. He never had time for her. All she had was her mom. But, that all changed when she turned four. Disaster struck. Her mom died. Her dad became more melancholy and worked to fill the void. Piper's heartstrings were broken, but her spirit didn't fade. It grew and it grew. It changed in middle school. That's when Piper had a crush on you. And you accepted her confession. But, you played a rude game. You played with her heartstrings and crushed them all. They wouldn't regrow. She lost all hope of love. She plays charades and pretends that she still loves, but it's the last defense. The last wall."_

"The last wall?" I muttered.

"She never wanted to fall in love anyway," Jade shrugged. "She loved sports, like me."

"But, she has raw determination. I guess you could count that as love. If you can change it."

"Jason, face it," Thalia said. "You'll never get Piper to like you."

"Just watch me," I said, more confident that I felt. "I'll win her heart."

"Whatever."

I stuck out my tongue. "Thanks for being supportive, sis."

"Jerk."

"Goth."

"Heartbreaker."

The last one struck an arrow in my heart. When had I ever felt this way, ever? Every time I said yes, I made someone else's day. I never actually considered what I felt when I accepted every confession. I didn't want to make someone sad, but when did I accept Piper? She would've made me fall for her.

"Jason," Christine said. "This might make you feel in an even worse mood, but Piper's moving away soon. Her dad got a job in France. It's not permanent, but there's like five movies coming out. They're flying all over the world. Japan, Cali, New Zealand, an-"

"All over the world?"

"Yeah."

"How long do you think it takes to shoot one movie?"

"Oh, I don't know. There's going to be a lot of special effects and the shoot itself will probably take a year or so…so maybe about two years for one movie?"

"Two years? She'll be gone for 10 years of her life!"

"At least, she'll get to see the world," Jade put in.

"Not helping," I fumed.

"That was her dream in second grade."

"That's probably not her dream now."

"It's not anymore," Christine spoke up. "Our minds changed. We gain new dreams and talents. My dream used to be a princess. But now, I want to be a motivational speaker."

"I want to be a musician," Jade admitted. "But, when I was younger I wanted to be a pirate."

"I have no idea of what I want to be," I said. "What about you, Tha-"

Thalia snored loudly on the couch as turned back and forth.

"That's our cue to go to bed," I said.

"Night," Jade said.

"Wait a second," Christine snapped. "We still need Rachel to get here. Didn't you take my phone to text her?"

"Yeah," Jade said. "See?"

Jade took out the phone and showed Christine the messages.

"Okay, there's the message that I sent," Jade pointed at the tiny screen. "I sent it around 8:30 right when we got home from followi-laser tag."

"Yeah, laser tag was fun," Christine said.

"Oh, I got a message!" the phone vibrated.

**To: Christine**

**From: Rachel**

**Where is Thalia's house again? I'm at your apartment right now. I totally forgot and now I'm bored. I've been reading Jane Eyre and it's okay so far. Now, what's the address so I can call a cab?**

Christine smacked her head as she read Rachel's text.

Jade shrugged. "I didn't remember Thalia's address easy either."

"Jason, what's your address?" Christine asked.

I quickly told them my address and went to bed.

I had a dream that was vivid. See, this is something I must've inherited from my dad. I get these strange dreams with crazy messages. They're never straight on.

I saw a broken mirror and a wilted rose. I also a thunderbolt that looked like it had been drained.

_I can feel it. Your radiance. All there is left is a shred. Her radiance is wavering. Both of your hearts are wavering, but you are the only one who can fix it. Your determination is depleting. You lose confidence in yourself. You doubt yourself. But, her determination is strong. She has confidence, but she doubts herself. Her radiance is not glowing brightly anymore._

"_What am I supposed to do!" I yelled at the voice. It made me outraged._

"_Fix it, Jason."_

And I woke up in a flash with new determination.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that my chapter's haven't been good lately. I feel bad. But, there is major development in the next chapter. I'll give you a sneak peek. By the way, next chapter is not only in Percy's POV. It's going to be Percy and Jason's chapter. Major development for both couples.

_"Jason, what are you doing here?" Piper said angrily. Her hair was a mess and she was in sweats. I didn't understand what it was though. My heart was just happy seeing her._

_"Piper, please don't hate me," I pleaded. I pulled out a fresh rose. "Here. I'm going to give you a rose everyday. I hope you forgive me."_

_"Jason, this is a kind gesture, but I don't want it," Piper tried to give back the rose._

_"Keep it," I refused to take the rose. "I know that you're moving. I'll be happy with you just knowing this. I don't care if you won't accept my feelings. More importantly, I don't care if this makes me sound arrogant."_

_I leaned in and kissed Piper on the lips. "I like you. I don't care if I lose my ranking in the popular group. I'll definitely **make** you fall for me, no matter what."_

Is that good enough for you guys? I'll give you one more sneak peak, since it is a dual chapter.

_"Annabeth?" I said through the door. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm not okay," she sniffled. "I don't know why it happens to me."_

_"Annabeth, open the door."_

_"I can't," Annabeth blew her nose. "I'm afraid to fall."_

_"To fall? What do you mean?"_

_She hit the door with her fist. It was strong, seeing as I could feel it. Her somber mood could be felt through the door._

_"You really don't understand me anymore," Annabeth whispered through the door. "I'm afraid to hurt myself by being involved with you. I used to like you. But, you left my in just a moment. You really weren't my friend, after all."_

_"I'm sorry for the past, Annabeth. Remember a few days ago? I kissed you? I remembered it. Here, I want you to have this."_

_I slid the bracelet under the door. "I kept this after all those years. I left you for the popular people because if I became one of them, they wouldn't make fun of you anymore. But, I'm afraid that it was my biggest mistake of my life. When you're ready, this time it'll be different."_

Anyone looking forward to the new chapter?

_Otaku. Freak 916_


	19. Chapter 19: Boys

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Ello, ello there. Everyone ready for this chapter. I hope it looks longer than it looks. I don't really type a lot though. I hope you guys will like this chapter. I know the writing has gone downhill lately. I've been busy with a whole bunch of tests and homework assignments. I don't have any free time that I can use to type anymore. When I do have free time, I need to rest. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19: Boys

Percy's POV

The date last night? Honestly, it didn't turn out like how I thought it would.

We were having fun. But, Annabeth really didn't laugh a lot. She caught herself in the middle of her melodious laughter and quit it all together. She didn't smile often, but I caught glimpses of her beautiful smile.

I'll admit. I had fallen in love with her. Big time.

Halfway through the date when we finally started letting loose, she stopped. She curled into a ball and put her hands on her head like she couldn't understand herself anymore.

"No! This can't be happening!" she muttered.

"Annabeth? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"You don't understand, go away!" she cried. She ran off, leaving me all alone still wondering.

Today was a chance to learn why this had all happened. I knew her address. She had given it to me just in case I lost her phone number.

When I got to her house and paid the fare for the taxi, I rang the doorbell. A very messy looking guy answered the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Annabeth," I said. I quickly added. "I have a question on the homework that we got."

The man's eyes showed less rage and he let me in. He told me that Annabeth was in her room.

I headed up the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother. Her actual mother. He had learned about the divorce after a few lessons.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "You're not here to break her heart, _again, _are you?"

"No," I answered in a flash. I knew exactly what I was doing after all these years of being popular. "I'm only here to set things right."

And with that, I left her mom in awestruck.

I knocked on the door on the right.

"Annabeth?" I said through the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay," she sniffled. "I don't know why it happens to me."

"Annabeth, open the door."

"I can't," Annabeth blew her nose. "I'm afraid to fall."

"To fall? What do you mean?"

She hit the door with her fist. It was strong, seeing as I could feel it. Her somber mood could be felt through the door.

"You really don't understand me anymore," Annabeth whispered through the door. "I'm afraid to hurt myself by being involved with you. I used to like you. But, you left my in just a moment. You really weren't my friend, after all."

"I'm sorry for the past, Annabeth. Remember a few days ago? I kissed you? I remembered it. Here, I want you to have this."

I slid the bracelet under the door. "I kept this after all those years. I left you for the popular people because if I became one of them, they wouldn't make fun of you anymore. But, I'm afraid that it was my biggest mistake of my life. When you're ready, this time it'll be different."

"How? You're like, the worst person of my life to associate with. After all those times of us being together, I couldn't help to fall in love with you. I mean, the way you laugh, the way you smile. It's innocent. But, it's a burn from the past that snaps me back to reality."

"Annabeth, the reason why'll it be different this time is, I'm here to catch you. All you've got to do is forgive and forget. That's my motto, don't you remember? Anyways, when you're ready to fall, I'll be there with open arms. See you in school tomorrow."

As I turned on my heels and was about to leave, I heard the door open. Annabeth, with puffy eyes and a red nose, the girl I was crushing on appeared behind of the door.

"Thank you, Percy. For the bracelet back and trying to help me."

She smiled kindly and affectionately. I probably reddened at the smile, but I didn't care.

"You're welcome, Annabeth," I said as I walked back towards her. I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and grinned.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend know?" I asked her.

She wiped a tear that had reached the surface. I knew that it had changed. It was a tear of joy.

"You really don't catch on fast, do you?" she giggled. She pecked me on the lips as she put her hands around my neck. I put my arms around her. We beamed at each other as we touched foreheads.

It was the greatest moment of my life. I was secretly hoping there was more to come.

* * *

><p>I was confident to win Piper's heart. It was close to the end for me. It was like a play. The curtains were drawing shut with the ending you didn't want. You have seconds in the dream, days in real life, but the time really isn't different.<p>

I had dressed casual. A purple t-shirt and some jeans. I grabbed them on instinct. They were the clothes I used to wear before the whole…popularization process.

Jade and Christine had slept on the couches overnight. Rachel had slept on the floor or maybe she had fallen off the couch…?

Thalia must've gotten up and went to her bed halfway through the night since there was a mess of items-that weren't broken-leading to the stairs.

But, when I got into the kitchen Thalia was already in there.

"Morning," she yawned as she poured herself some milk. "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you," I said as I sat myself down at the table. I grabbed the bowl Thalia had made for herself.

It was early in the morning. I didn't know why, but Thalia did much better in the night. She couldn't send me a death threat. She was definitely too tired.

She stretched in her chair as she got up. "I'm going to go make some toast or maybe some bacon. Wake up the girls and see if they want anything."

"Why do I have to wake them up?" I complained.

Thalia sent me a half-hearted death glare that still sent shivers down my spine. I didn't question her, but ran straight into the den.

I woke up Jade first since she was already coming loose from her dream anyway.

"Smart choice, buddy boy," Jade said groggily. "I'm the only sensible one in the morning out of these two. They will probably rip you to shreds if you woke them at…what time is it? Ah, what does it matter? They'll wake up on their own."

"Whatever. I got to get to Piper's place soon."

"Can't. Piper won't be awake 'til noon. She's a deep sleeper too."

"Well, in that case, guess I'm staying for toast and bacon."

"Ugh, I got to get Thalia to make them food before the 'demons' awake."

I laughed at her little joke as we went into the kitchen.

Thalia, Jade, and I ate our breakfast with jokes all around.

"Jason," Thalia said in between laughter. "You really did change overnight. What happened?"

"Nothing much," I shrugged. "I guess I just woke up with a new me."

"Well," Jade declared. "We have to go wake up the monsters or else their breakfast will get cold."

"Don't worry, we can reheat it," Thalia said.

"They won't like that," Jade grimaced as she glanced off into space. After a few moments of her just staring at our cabinet, she shook her head. "It's better to wake them up now than to reheat the food."

So, we grabbed some pots and some pans to defend ourselves from Christine and Rachel. Honestly, Jade was right.

We woke up Christine first and she started screaming for more sleep until we told her that Thalia had made breakfast. She suddenly turned pleasant and ran towards the kitchen.

We then woke up Rachel who wasn't really mad.

"I'm fine after at least eight hours of sleep," Rachel yawned.

We nodded carefully as she laughed at our 'defense' clothes. We went to the kitchen and we talked for a while.

When it was noon, I excused myself from the girls and headed for Piper's apartment. Jade and Christine had given me the address.

The apartment was kind of far, but I didn't care. I bought a rose while I went and into the apartment.

When I was sure I had gone to the right address, I knocked on the door. I waited and waited, but that was fine.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Piper said angrily. Her hair was a mess and she was in sweats. I didn't understand what it was though. My heart was just happy seeing her.

"Piper, please don't hate me," I pleaded. I pulled out a fresh rose. "Here, I'm going to give you a rose every day. I hope you forgive me."

"Jason, this is a kind gesture, but I don't want it," Piper tried to give back the rose.

"Keep it," I refused to take the rose. "I know that you're moving. I'll be happy with you just knowing this. I don't care if you won't accept my feelings. More importantly, I don't care if this makes me sound arrogant."

I leaned in and kissed Piper on the lips. "I like you. I don't care if I lose my ranking in the popular group. I'll definitely **make** you fall for me, no matter what."

She flushed as she took back the rose. "Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. "Expect more roses."

And with that I walked out, more confident than I had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>AN: Nothing really to put here. Except, this story is drawing to a close soon.

_Otaku. Freak 916_


	20. Chapter 20: Piper

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: **ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS!**

Hi, everybody. I guess I should give you a name to address me by. Okay, for now, call me Chelsea when I make new stories. This is the last chapter of the series. But, there will be an epilogue uploaded either today or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter, seeing as it's the second to last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own the plot to the story.

Chapter 20: Piper

I slammed the door shut, sliding down the door while my hair got even more tangled. I picked up the rose, careful not to touch the thorns.

"A rose every day, huh?" I grinned softly as I stared at the intricate petals. "I never thought Jason was all that kind."

I stood up, smoothening my hair as I put the rose with the other flowers, and changed into jeans and a white tee.

I curled up on the couch of the lonely apartment. It was so neat. I didn't want to leave it.

"_Don't worry, Pipes," her dad grinned. "We'll be back here in a couple years. I promise on my own life."  
><em>

She tried to believe it. She really did. It didn't work. She already knew that they would be gone for at least nine or ten years of her life. She wouldn't see her friends for a while.

Piper sighed as she lay down on the couch. "Why do I have to leave?"

Finally, something in Piper's brain clicked.

"How did he know I was moving? I only told Annabeth, and Christine."

I quickly dialed Christine's number.

I heard laughing and the smack of a table.

"Hahaha…hello?" Christine laughed in the phone.

"Did you tell Jason I was moving?" I said, gritting my teeth.

"Um…it was all Jade! I told Jade who told him!"

"What? Don't put the blame on me!" Jade yelled through the phone.

"Well, it was all you," Christine retorted.

"No, you're the one who was telling him to give up on Piper!" Jade screamed.

"Geez, you're going to wake up the neighbors," Thalia said.

"I know right," Rachel replied to Thalia.

"I don't care who told him, I want to know why you told him now," I said, tedious of the yelling stepsisters.

"We told him, hoping he would give up on you," Christine said.

"It clearly didn't work," Jade said.

"I know that," I looked over to the rose. It shone brightly among the other flowers since they were plastic. "He's going to give me a rose every single day."

"Man," Thalia groaned, changing the subject. "I still don't have a date for the prom."

She then shrugged. "Guess I'm flying solo."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Prom's coming up!" Christine said with alacrity.

"Why do people attend that stupid thing?" Jade said, sounding annoyed. "It's not like they don't have one every year."

"Whatever, I don't think I'm going," I said. "When is the prom?"

"Near the end of the third quarter, and this is going to get worse, but," Christine paused. "It's a school mandatory event. Everyone has to attend. I mean, if you get sick, they don't want you attending so…"

"I have to get sick?" Jade and I yelled at the same time.

"Yeah," Christine replied.

The doorbell rang at Thalia's house.

"I'll get it," Thalia said.

So, we continued to talk over the phone until…

"Piper?" Jason asked.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," I said quickly and I hung up.

I laid there on the couch, in the silent apartment. I wasn't ready to fly over the world. Sure, it was my dream in the past, but did I really understand I'd be leaving all my friends?

"Why did I have to fall in love, too?" I sighed to myself. "Especially since my 'crush' is Jason."

His closed crop hair shining in the morning, his sky blue eyes, his ego bigger than a celebrity's.

I sat up. "You can't moan forever. Hurry up and get this crush over with."

I did whatever I could to make time fly by. I played a game of virtual chess on my computer. Since I have ADHD, the time flew quickly.

The door opened. "Pipes, what are you doing still up?" Dad asked as he took off his coat.

"What time is it?" I said groggily. My eyelids were heavy on my third rematch with the computer.

"About one in the morning," her dad yawned. "Go to sleep, Pipes."

"Okay, dad," I replied. I jumped onto the couch, since I was lazy to go to my room.

"Night," I yawned. And I drifted off into slumber.

In my dream, I saw a rose and a mirror. The mirror was broken, but it was nearly fixed. The rose was looking a bit sickly, but the red was there. Just you know, not as bright. Then, there was a thunderbolt. It was surrounded by electricity.

_Hello, Piper._

"Mom?" I questioned the voice.

_It is mother dearest._

"Mom…" my tears started to well up.

_I know you have hidden emotions. Don't hide them. You see that thunderbolt. He's fixed now, but you, you Piper still need a bit more. Wipe your tears, Piper. You have school. Remember to strive for good grades. I'll be there to help you along the way._

Tears…? I touched my cheek. There were streams of waters flowing out of my eyes.

"How can you help me! If you wanted to help, you wouldn't have died!"

_Piper, I'm with you wherever you go. I know you feel abandoned. But, Piper, we all have our time. I'm sorry I'm not with you visually, but I'm there._

"Where? When will I ever we communicate again?"

_I'm in your heart. And when the time is right, I'll talk to you again. Now, wake up sweety. You're going to be late for your math test if you don't._

My eyes snapped open. My mom was right. I was going to be late for the math test. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and changed clothes. I rushed out the door.

I made it to school at full speed in time to see a rose on my desk.

_To: Piper_

_From: Your admirer_

I smiled softly and put the rose in my backpack. I got ready for my math test and waited for the teacher.

And so, the pattern continued. Every single day. Until three days before prom. Also known as the last day of attending Goode High School for me. I was going to leave over the weekend.

"Piper!" Jade screamed over the sea of people.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Who's your date for the prom?" she yelled.

"No idea!"

Then, everyone went silent. I guess the roses made me seem more popular than I was, so for the rest of the day, I was surrounded by lackeys and boys trying to get me to go to prom with them or help them with their…problems.

At the end of the day, when I finally managed to ditch them, I was stopped by Jason.

"Piper, can you come with me for a second?" he panted, obviously because of the numerous amount of stalkers increased.

"Yeah, sure, just let me ge-"

"No time!" he said as he grabbed my wrist.

We ran around to the other side of the building, and into the clearing of trees.

He leaned against a tree and I leaned against another.

"You're right where I want you," he said, no longer panting. In fact, it didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat anymore. He put his hands on both sides of me.

"Now, can I ask you two questions?" he asked.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"One, do you want to go to prom with me?"

"No, I have to pack to move on that day."

"Two, will you go out with me?"

"Wait, go out wi-"

He bent over and kissed me. I blushed like crazy.

"Why?" I whispered to myself.

"Why what?"

"Why do I feel this way only with you? My heart hurts and I can't stand it anymore."

"I felt the same way. I couldn't understand myself anymore. I thought I lost my mind."

"So, when did you feel this way about me? I know we kind of dated in middle school for maybe a week…? But, even then you didn't like me."

He hit the tree, causing it to shake.

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Myself."

"I never stopped liking you, Piper. I just didn't realize it. My own emotions…I never actually felt any since I joined the popular group."

"That's a bit melancholy."

"But, when I dated you, the feelings returned. The popular people did all those bad things to you. Saying that I tripped you. When you got hit by water. When someone hit you. Those weren't me. The only one that was me…was the person who broke up with you. Just like Percy, we joined to protect the ones we love. But, back then that person was Thalia. Now…"

"It's me, isn't it? You broke up with me for them to stop hurting me?"

He nodded.

"That's so sweet."

I gulped. "I will."

"You will what?"

"I'll go out with you."

And in that moment, I felt happier than I had ever felt in my life.

"This long-distance relationship will work out right?" Jason questioned, sounding a bit nervous.

"Of course," I replied confidently. "After all, I don't think this heartache is going to go away anymore."

He laughed. I felt so alive after all these years. It's like my heart only now started to feel.

* * *

><p>AN: Any complaints? Any ideas for a new story? I'm taking requests for stories. You know, since I'm a lazy butt to write my own. Just kidding! Maybe...

Anyways, the epilogue is coming up and this story is almost done. I was originally going to write in the prom, but I decided that the idea itself was cliche. But, then again, I am cliche. It's so true...

Another point, I really enjoyed writing this story even though I thought I would've had it done by New Year's. Also, the original plan was to update this story on Valentine's Day, but I want you guys to enjoy this.

See you everybody, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Chelsea~_


	21. Epilogue

All is fair in Love and Charades

A/N: Hi, everybody! The last chapter is here after all these months. No, there is not going to be a sequel for this story. Sequels are overrated and they're never better than the original. Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own the plot of the story and my original characters.

Epilogue

They say that where the home is, the heart is the strongest. They say that true love doesn't exist. They all say it will never work. They were all wrong.

We all had parted ways easily after high school. After making friends with people other than _them_, we were good friends. Though, we parted in a second.

It's the sixth annual high school reunion. We never all attend the same ones. Thalia and Jade attended the first one. I went to the second one. Annabeth and Percy attended the second one. I attended the third one. Christine attended the fourth one. Leo and Katie attended the fifth one. This time, we had all planned to attend the sixth one. Even Piper. She would be back before then.

I laid down on the front yard of Thalia and I's house. We still lived in the same house as before.

"Hey, Jason," Christine said.

Her hair color had changed. She had dyed it brown and had red bangs. Her hair was a bit shorter than the middle of her back. It was curled and her side bangs swayed in the wind. Her green eyes hide behind dark blue, rectangular frames. She wore her favorite camouflage tank-top and black jeans. She wore red converse.

"Hi, Christine," I greeted. "Have you gotten in contact with Piper lately?"

I hadn't noticed before, but she had ringlets on her wrists. She played with them. "No. Not since she went into New Zealand."

"So, how's being a princess?" I said sarcastically. She really was a violinist, but it was a running gag the both of us shared.

"Just peachy," she said with a mock British accent.

"Yo, Christine! You forgot your cellphone," Jade rushed onto the yard with a soda in hand. Her hair was black and she had green side bangs. It was at her shoulders. She wore a grey hoodie and blue jeans. She wore black converse. It was hard to believe that such a reckless girl was a pianist.

"We've all changed, haven't we?" I questioned.

They stopped their conversation and paused at my question.

"Yeah," Jade said.

"I wonder how much Piper changed," Christine asked.

"Last time we video chatted, which was last night," Jade commented. "Her hair is long, but she kept it in a ponytail."

"What about her clothes?" Christine asked.

"Never saw them."

Jade shrugged.

"Well, whatever," I said, trying to change the subject. "How is life?"

"Pretty good, but we're only in New York for two more weeks," Christine played with her ringlets.

"After that, we're hitting Chicago," Jade said.

I sulked a bit. They were some of my best friends. They weren't staying long at all.

"So, you're going to leave around the same time…"

"Yeah," Jade said. "We're leaving around the same time as Piper. She has to go back to Cali since filming for the first movie took some time. But, at least you saw her in the movie since she was an extra."

"But, don't worry!" Christine said happily. "We can still video-chat. We always have time on the plane and after shows."

"After all, every plane we take always has Wi-Fi," Jade admitted. "Now, we've got to get ready for the reunion."

Jade stood up and started stretching.

"Anyone know where Thalia went?" I asked the sisters.

"No," they said at the same time, freaking me out a bit.

"Yo! Hurry your butts to the front door or else I turn on the security system!"

We quickly glanced at each other and ran for our lives. It may have been six years ago, but that didn't mean we hadn't ever had some other close calls.

I ended up in dress pants and a white T-shirt. Thalia wore ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. Jade wore a white tank-top and a black leather jacket. She wore a black frilly skirt with jeans underneath and paint splattered Converse. Christine wore her glasses and ringlets, but wore a short sleeved jacket that was kind of like a piano style jacket. She wore a red and black polka-dotted dress and red flats. She wore blue jeans under the dress.

Just when Jade was going to speak, her phone rang.

"Hold on a minute," Jade walked into the kitchen of our ginormous house. "Hello?"

Her voice faded, leaving us alone.

"Anyone know if Rachel is coming?" Christine checked the messages of her phone. "Even if she was only part of our school for the last semester of our first year, she still gets to come."

I shrugged. "It's all up to her. We did invite her, but she really didn't have to come."

"Well, let's get going," Christine said as she stashed away her phone. "Jade, you done on the phone yet!"

"Yeah, but Christine, come here," Jade called back.

Christine gazed over at Thalia and she shrugged. She took a glance at me and I shook my head.

She ran to the kitchen and stayed there for five minutes.

"Are you sure?" Christine asked, plugging her ear while holding the phone to the other. She waited a few moments. "Well, that's a predicament. Everyone was looking so forward to getting together. Oh? Really? You'll try? You're not known for trying…You promise? Okay. I'll tell them."

"What did she say?" Jade asked.

"She'll try," Christine replied.

"She's not famous for trying though."

"Who are you talking about?" I questioned.

Silence.

"Who are you talking about!" I demanded.

"We're talking about Piper. She might not be able to come."

"What…? We planned this day for a year."

"She got the message for only six months. In the middle of filming the movie too."

"No way…"

"Sorry Jason," Christine smiled weakly, but her dejection was seeping through her outer character. "She said she would try to see you and the rest of us, but she made no promises."

"Whatever," I said, feeling a bit moody. "We have to get to the reunion. I don't want anyone thinking we're not coming."

Christine drove us in silence. No one talked or even tried to grin. We were all thinking about Piper.

I touched the window, and glanced into the night sky. I've never really paid attention to the tiny things in life.

"_Don't forget to eat plenty of vegetables and fruits," Piper said. "And, never ever forget…I'm under the same sky. No matter how far I am, I'm still there."_

The sky looked bare, as if a part was missing. The stars…the moon…the light. It wasn't there.

I sighed. I was not the least bit amused. Even if I was going to see my friends, people whom I hadn't seen in years, I didn't feel complete without Piper being here right now.

"Jason," Thalia whispered. "You have another two weeks to spend with her even if she doesn't get here today. We can schedule another day for us to all hang out. I think I can even get Rachel. Don't ruin the night by yourself. We can do that next year."

She winked and laughed softly. Not soft as a giggle, but softly.

"Thanks, Thalia."

"No problem, Jason."

I felt much better for the rest of the way. And then, we were there.

"Everyone ready?" Christine said as we parked.

"Yeah, I gathered all my things and hid all my precious items," Jade said from the seat behind us.

"Us too," Thalia said. "Although, we didn't really bring anything special."

"Or anyone," Jade taunted. It hurt a bit, but I could tell she was just trying to cheer me up. I smiled a toothy grin.

"Let's go," I said.

The gym was jam-packed with successful business people, athletic people, low-business people, housewives, not-so-successful people, and academic people.

"I get it, Percy! Geez, I realize you got separated, but you don't have to make such a fuss," a familiar voice said. "I'll just wait for Jason and them since I landed somewhere near the door. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll see you later."

The lady snapped the phone shut.

"Annabeth?" Thalia questioned.

Annabeth turned, her messy bun letting a few strands of hair fall. She wore a purple dress that went down to knees.

"Thalia, Jason, Christine, Jade!" Annabeth rushed towards the door. She hugged all of us. "I thought you would never get here! We were starting to think we were the only ones that attended."

"Well, don't worry," Christine said. "We pretty much all attended."

"You still are waiting on Piper? She told me she was coming. She just had to take a cab. I think she called me like five minutes ago."

"How does that girl do that?" Thalia demanded. "I need some punch."

She disappeared into the crowd and towards the other side of the gym.

"Wow," Jade said. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer and Percy's a professional swimmer," Annabeth explained.

The gym door opened.

"Piper?" I asked.

It was Piper. Her hair was still brown and her eyes a kaleidoscope. Her hair was in layers and only went down a bit past her shoulders. She wore a midnight blue dress that was mid-thigh. She wore purple flats.

"Hi, guys!" Piper greeted.

"Piper!" the sisters ran over and hugged her. "We really need to catch up. Okay, are you staying at our apartment?"

"Yeah, I am, since I'm only in New York for a while longer. But, how can you manage an apartment? You guys keep leaving…a lot."

"Oh, the orchestra pays a lot," Jade said. "We can rent an apartment easily because of our status. We just got back yesterday, though, so we stayed at Jason and Thalia's house."

"So, what's your occupation?" Christine asked.

"I'm a stunt double, and I'm also an amateur make-up artist."

They continued to talk for another five minutes.

"Jason," Piper said sweetly. "Hi."

"Hi, Piper," I said. I kissed her on the cheek.

"What a nice couple," Percy said. He looked a bit messy.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth fussed over him.

"I will be," Percy said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked him.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "I know you're uptight and probably won't have much time for me, but I want the satisfaction of being able to call you Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. So, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

Inside was a small ring.

"I will," Annabeth said, in shock and tears.

The whole gym clapped for the engagement.

"What an interesting night," Piper said. She put her arm around Jason.

"So, if I pulled out a ring right now, would you accept it?" I questioned her.

"A long-distance marriage? We could probably make it work."

"Good," I said. I pulled the black velvet box out of my coat pocket and got down on my knee.

"Piper, we've been together for nearly 10 years. We made a long-distance relationship work. I don't want to have to feel threatened by people in other countries any longer. Will you marry me?"

"Of course, Jason," Piper said, taking the ring from the box. It was a bit larger than Percy's ring, but the size really didn't matter.

"Aw, a double marriage proposal," Christine said.

"Doesn't that make us look like we can't get a date?" Jade asked her sister.

"Yeah, but that is so sweet…"

So, the rest of the night went without a hitch. Christine and Jade managed to get to stay longer by getting another two shows booked in New York. They were going to stay for two more months. Piper told her dad to tell the director that she was getting married and was going to need more time. Rachel ended up coming the day after the reunion, but at that time already knew the news.

"We'll help plan the wedding!" Christine and Jade said. "After all, we planned our parent's wedding when they re-married."

"I can help with the etiquette since I went to something called cotillion," Rachel volunteered.

And soon, the weddings happened. Percy and Annabeth had twins a long time after the wedding. One boy and one girl. Emma and Brian.

Piper and I had one boy. Tyler.

Christine or Jade never married, but adopted kids. Rachel went on to become a wedding planner, but never planned her own. Thalia went on to be a maiden and is practicing to be an archer.

It was finally a fairy tale ending.

* * *

><p>AN: This story is officially done. I will take reviews on this story though. So, please give me suggestions for new stories and I will consider writing them. If I don't think I will be able to, I won't do it. Sorry...but I will do my best. Okay. Now a week of vacation is in order for me since I finally finished writing one story.

_Chelsea_


	22. Notification

Hello everybody! It's definitely been a while hasn't it?

I've been reading through my story, and I wanted to rewrite it. I'll probably be changing the titles, and possibly the summary.

Also, if you'd like to pitch in ideas for the story, you can. I'll choose some of them, if I can tie them to the story line. You can also pitch in ideas for the title, but the summary is mine.

Probably only a little of the old plot will be the same. I'm expecting that to be the case, but I'm not sure.

I'll probably submit the new chapter when I've gathered enough information.

Hope you help, and have a great rest of the day!


	23. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry. I really am. Please read my profile if you want to know why.


End file.
